Blood
by satine01
Summary: Tout ce que harry veut, c'est rentrer à la maison.slash HPSS pas tout de suite. traduction d'une fic d'Artemis Luna Diana
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Blood

**Auteur:** Artemis Luna Diana

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Rating:** R(éventuel NC-17)

**Paring:** HP/SS

**Disclamer:** J'ai rien, moi. Même pas l'histoire. ah, si! La traduction :-)

**Résumé:** Tout ce que Harry veux, c'est de rentrer à la maison.

**Spoileur:** de _'HP à l'école de sorciers'_ jusqu'à la fin du 18e chapitre du _'HP et l'ordre du phénix'_, des éléments nouveau viennent avant le chapitre 19

**ATTENTION!**

**CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENT DES ELEMENTS DE SLASH!**

**SI VOUS AVEZ DES PROBLEMENS AVEC CELA OU AVEC CE PARING ...PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

**Coup de pub:** je fais un forum Jeux de Rôle sur Blood, venez voir, on ne peux pas encore y jouer car j'ai pas fini la traduction, mais vous pouvez y lire une version de Blood un peu plus 'dans le jeux'. Adresse peut être trouvée dans mon profil (j'arrive pas à la mettre ici! le site a des bugs!)

**Prologue: Le désir de sang**

Hier s'était déroulé la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Harry sourit tandis qu'il repensait à la réunion. Ils le faisaient sous le nez d'Umbridge. Ce serait difficile de prévoir les rencontres en tenant compte des entraînements de Quidditch des trois maisons, mais ils allaient y arriver. Il en était sûr.

Harry passa une main sur son cou et tressaillit. Il était tendu. Cette femme le mettait tellement en colère. Il pensait que Malfoy, Snape ou ni même Voldemort ne pouvaient le faire sortir de ses gongs de la manière dont elle le faisait. Il sortit de l'école et traversa la pelouse, se dirigeant vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Le demi géant n'était toujours pas là, et il manquait à Harry.

Le vent d'octobre lui toucha la peau nue, et Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui, cachant par la même occasion ses mains. Ne faisant pas attention aux frissons qui parcouraient son corps, il continua à marcher. Quand il arriva à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, il s'assit sur la première marche. Il n'était assis que depuis peu quand il entendit un bruit bizarre provenant de la Foret Interdite.

Au début il l'ignora, pensant que cela était l'un des nombreux habitants de la foret. Quand il l'entendit de nouveau, il réalisa que cela ne semblait pas être un bruit habituel de la foret. En fait, cela correspondait plus à des voix.

Harry se leva et s'approcha des arbres avec précaution. Il sortit sa baguette. Ce n'était peut être que Snape qui était sorti pour ramasser des plantes pour les potions, mais cela pouvaient aussi être des Mangemorts. Il rentra dans la foret tout en faisant attention à son entourage.

Le bruit avait disparut et Harry s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Il pouvait toujours voir le bord de la foret, même s'il faisait un peu noir. Il eut la chair de poule: cet endroit semblait ... bizarre. Il fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

"- Sirius va me tuer quand il saura que je suis venu ici," se réprimanda-t-il. "C'était sans doute qu'un centaure. _Lumos._"

A la place de voir la lumière au bout de sa baguette, Harry sentit une secousse au niveau de son estomac et plongea dans les ténèbres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry se réveilla lentement. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis leva une main tremblante vers sa tête. Il se sentait malade. Il pouvait encore sentir sa baguette dans sa main droite et lentement il s'assit. Il était toujours dans la foret. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit pas le rebord. Il essaya de se lever, mais cela le fit se sentir encore plus malade et il tomba en avant sur les genoux, et vomit. Quand il eut fini, il essaya de se lever de nouveau. Il se sentait si fatigué.

Il fit quelques pas avant de retomber sur le sol. Qu'est ce qui se passait avec lui? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout court? Il se traîna jusqu'à un arbre auquel il s'adossa. Il rangea sa baguette, ayant peur de la perdre à cause de son état. Il ferma les yeux. Peut être s'il pouvait se reposer un peu ...

Sa dernière pensée était _'Sirius va me tuer'_.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

quelqu'un parlait. Harry ouvrit les yeux, et vit que le monde tournait autour de lui. Il pouvait voir un homme à travers son étrange vision du monde. Harry ne le reconnaissait pas et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Ses yeux se refermèrent; il ne pouvait pas les en empêcher. Il se sentit être soulevé dans les bras de l'homme et se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand il se réveilla la fois suivante, Harry réalisa qu'il était couché dans un lit. Il avait toujours ses lunettes et leva sa tête pour voir où il était. La pièce – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – ressemblait plus à une caverne qu'à autre chose. Le lit, simple, était fait de bois avec un matelas de paille. Les draps étaient aussi rudes que les couvertures. Il s'assit lentement, s'attendant à une autre vague de nausée. Quand aucune faiblesse ne vint, il soupira de soulagement. Il repoussa les couverture et sortit ses genoux du lit. Il était soulagé encore plus en constatant qu'il portait toujours les vêtements de l'école. Il vérifia ses poches et fut contant d'y sentir sa baguette. Il se leva.

L'homme de tout à l'heure entra dans la chambre. Harry fronça les sourcils quand il commença à parler. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce que disait l'homme. Ses paroles lui semblaient familières. Il se demanda un moment, horrifié, s'il pouvait encore parler.

"- Que m'avez vous fait?"

Il se comprenait très bien, ce qui ne semblait pas le cas de l'homme.

L'homme était Quentin Smith.

Quentin fixa l'homme-enfant qui empestait de puissance magique. Il avait trouvé l'homme-enfant à trois jours de marche du Refuge. Il soupira. Il avait espéré pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait à faire avec le consentement de l'étranger, mais apparemment cela ne se pouvait. Il se dirigea vers l'étranger et lui agrippa les vêtements. Quentin ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir de la résistance de la part de l'homme-enfant. Il fit tomber l'homme-enfant au sol et l'y épingla. Avec une main, il tourna la tête de l'étranger de côté. Ses dents transpercèrent avec facilité la peau de l'enfant. le sang était chaud et avait un goût fumé. L'homme-enfant continuait à se débattre. Ce n'était qu'au moment où il avait presque vidé tout le sang que le charme du vampire commença à envahir ses sens. Quentin frissonna de plaisir. L'étranger était vraiment puissant.

Harry se sentit léthargique. Au début il avait protesté, mais maintenant, sentir son sang quitter son corps lui apportait un certain plaisir. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quitter ses lèvres. Il sentit l'homme s'écarter et geignit à la perte. Le vampire baissa les yeux sur lui, souriant, le sang de Harry sur ses lèvres. Il dit quelque chose, mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Le vampire se mordit le poignet et le pressa aux lèvres de Harry. Il dit quelque chose d'autre, sa voix le calmait et encourageait. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Harry avala le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche. Les premières gouttes suffirent à le faire gémir de plaisir. Il but avidement tandis que l'homme continuait à le regarder en souriant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"- Ah, tu es réveillé. Très bien."_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et essaya d'assimiler que la voix qu'il entendait était dans sa tête.

_"- Ne t'inquiète pas. Comment t'appelles tu?"_

Harry vit l'homme assis sur le bord de son lit le regarder avec attente.

"- Harry."

Il avait décidé de ne pas dire son nom avant de savoir plus à la situation.

_"- Bien, Harry, je m'appelle Quentin Smith. Tu peux m'appeler Quentin, Monsieur, Seigneur, Père, ou même Maître, c'est comme tu le souhaites."_

Harry fixait les lèvres immobiles de l'homme, prenant à peine compte de ce que disait la voix.

"- Que se passe-t-il?"

_"- Exprimes toi mentalement, mon enfant, je ne peux pas comprendre tes mots parlés."_

_"- Que se passe-t-il?"_ pensa Harry horrifié.

_"- Tu es devenu un vampire."_

Harry le fixa avec choc.

Quentin fronça les sourcils.

_"- Est-ce que tu comprend ce que cela veut dire?"_

_"- Les vampires ne sont pas réels,"_ cria une voix à l'intérieur de Harry.

Quentin gloussa.

_"- Nous sommes assez réels, Harry."_

L'amusement passa et il eut un regard sympathique.

_"- Je vois que j'ai beaucoup à t'apprendre,"_ fit-il en se levant. _"Essaye de te reposer un peu. Nous commencerons très tôt demain matin."_

Harry ferma les yeux.

"- Oh, s'il vous plais, faites que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve," chuchota-t-il. "Un très, très mauvais rêve."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry se réveilla car on le secouait.

"- Va-t-en Ron," dit-il encore endormi sans ouvrir les yeux.

_"- Harry, réveille toi,"_ dit la voix mentale de Quentin, ennuyé.

Harry se leva brusquement.

_"- Oh nom Dieu, ce n'était pas un rêve!"_

Quentin leva les yeux au ciel et tira Harry du lit. Harry le suivit dans la pièce voisine, notant au passage qu'ils étaient dans une espèce d'enchevêtrement de galeries souterraines. Harry frissonna. Ce n'était pas dur de comprendre pourquoi.

_"- Assis toi,"_ fit Quentin en montrant une chaise. Harry prit place, hésitant un peu. Quentin contourna la table et s'assit en face de lui. _"Mange."_

Harry eut un froncement de sourcils en regardant ce qui ressemblait à du bacon et du pain.

_"- Je pensais que les vampires buvaient du sang."_

_"- Nous le faisons. Cependant, tu n'es pas encore prêt à ressentir le désir du sang. J'étouffe le tien. Tu n'aura aucun sentiment de faim. Mais jusqu'au moment où je le libère, tu sera obligé de te nourrir comme si tu étais encore un humain."_

Harry commença à manger. Il comprit assez vite que Quentin pouvait entendre ses pensées les plus nettes, mais il ne pouvait pas pénétrer celles qui étaient plus superficielles.

Quentin le regardait en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, il parla de nouveau.

_"- Je pense qu'il sera plus judicieux de t'expliquer le désir du sang en premier lieu."_

Harry avala durement, pour une fois intimidé par une autre personne que son Oncle.

_"- Bien."_

_"- Chaque vampire doit obéillir aux besoins de son corps. Comme les humains, nous avons besoin de sommeil, abris et nourriture. C'est dans le domaine de la nourriture qu'on peut introduire le désir du sang. Les vampires ont besoin du sang pour survivre. La quantité du sang varie par rapport à l'âge du vampire. Le désir du sang est le mécanisme de autodéfense crée par le besoin de sang. Cependant le désir du sang peut mal tourner, ce pourquoi le contrôle est nécessaire. Le Rector Lamia, le leader de vampires, est celui qui apporte le contrôle dont les autres vampires ont besoin. Si pour quelconque raison le Rector Lamia qui est en place en ce moment n'était pas capable de contrôler le désir du sang, tu va chasser et te nourrir jusqu'à ce que tu sois rassasié. Si le soleil se lève avant que ta faim passe, tu ne t'en occupera pas. Tout vampire exposé aux rayons de soleil mourrons brûlé vif car ils ne comprendrons pas le danger et le besoin de se cacher. Le contrôle est vital pour la survie d'un vampire."_

Harry perdit l'appétit quand Quentin avait commencé sa leçon. Et maintenant il se senti étouffer.

_"- Je ne peux pas contrôler mon désir de sang?"_

_"- Pas par toi même. Contrôler complètement son désir de sang est impossible. Le Rector Lamia est celui qui influence ton désir de sang. Heureusement pour toi, je suis le leader de vampires en ce moment , ainsi que ton sire, et ce pourquoi je peux étouffer complètement ton désir de sang. Cependant je ne pourrais pas toujours le faire. Pour le reste de vampires, j'exerce un minimum de contrôle sur leur désir de sang. Ils sont capables de se nourrir, mais ont toujours leur tête. Ils ne sont pas contrôlés pas leur besoin de sang. Malheureusement je ne peux les empêché de perdre la main s'ils perdent leur self contrôle. Tu es le seul dont je peux étouffer la faim à ce point."_

_"- Je ne peux donc pas du tout influencer mon désir de sang?"_

Quentin secoua la tête.

_"- Pas à ton age."_ fit-il en se penchant un peu en avant._"Un vampire contrôle son désir de sang pas sa volonté, donc un enfant qui n'a presque pas de volonté ne peux espérer le faire. La volonté demande du contrôle de soi, le contrôle de ses besoins, qui ne vient qu'avec l'age et l'expérience, ainsi qu'avec le fait avec quelle vitesse ton corps accepte le sang en tant que la nourriture qui réponds à tes besoins. La force de ta volonté donne le contrôle nécessaire pour contenir ton propre désir de sang. Ceux qui ont la volonté plus forte, ont un potentiel pour devenir le Rector Lamia."_

_"- Quel age avez vous? Combien cela vous a prit de devenir le Rector Lamia?"_

_"- j'ai 158 ans, et je suis Rector Lamia depuis 46 ans,"_ fit Quentin avec une pause en réalisant que certainement Harry ne sais à quoi cela correspondait. _"la plus part de Rector Lamia ne durent qu'une vingtaine d'années à peu près avant d'être tués ou mourir lors d'une bataille. Le dirigeant qui a ténu le plus longtemps était Ulma la Prudente qui a dirigé pendant 109 ans. Mais c'était il y a 2000 ans."_

_"- comment est-il possible de réussir quoi que ce soit avec vos dirigeants qui changent tellement souvent? Et de quelles batailles parlez vous?"_ demanda Harry se détournant complètement du sujet d'origine.

Quentin le regarda, surpris.

_"- La guerre contre les loups-garous bien sur. Il y a évidement des accrochages avec des humains, qu'ils soient magiques ou pas, mais pour la plus part ce sont des loups garous."_

Quentin fronça les sourcils en repensant à la première question de Harry.

_"- Que voulais tu que l'on réussis?" _

Harry cligna des yeux sans rien pouvoir répondre.

Quentin fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

_"- Bref, tu va rester ici pour quelques années à venir jusqu'à ce que tu soit capable de te défendre seul. Je ne veux pas voir mon enfant mourir tué par un loup garou ou un vampire jaloux avant qu'il n'ai même 10 ans."_

Harry avala de travers.

_"- Des années?"_repata-t-il.

_"- oui. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre."_

_"- Je dois rentrer à la maison."_

Quentin soupira.

_"- Harry, tu ne pourra pas retournez chez toi. Le plutôt tu comprendra cela, mieux tu te portera."_

Il se leva.

_"- ton corps est en train de s'habituer à ce changement, tu dois te reposer."_

_"- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, je dois rentrer! Ils ont besoin de moi!"_

_"- Silence, Harry. Ne me parle plus ainsi. Maintenant suis moi. Tu dois te reposer."_

Harry se leva, toujours en colère, et suivit Quentin qui le reconduit à sa chambre à coucher. Il monta dans le lit. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Mais peut être cela ne devait pas vraiment être une surprise. Le changement en vampire lui apporta une vision parfaite. Il frissonna un peu. Une vision parfaite pour chasser. Son sommeil eut du mal à venir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry s'assit sur son lit se sentant mal. Il voulait rentrer. Il devait rentrer. Il ne voulait être un vampire. Comment était il supposé de battre Voldemort dans cet état? Il ravala ses larmes. Se serait stupide d'essayer de s'échapper. d'un: il ne savait où il était. De deux: il n'avait aucune idée quelles faiblesses il possédait maintenant. il devinait que les rayons du soleil étaient l'un d'eux, alors il serait bête de s'échapper et se faire prendre dans la lumière du soleil. Et de trois: il pouvait y avoir des loups garous dans la forêt. Et de quatre: il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction des autres à son statut de vampire.

Peut être c'était l'une des raisons majeures qui le poussaient à rester. Hermione lui avait dit un jour que les vampire avaient disparut des centenaire plutôt et il ne restait que de demis vampires. Il n'y avait plus de vampires sang purs. Il se sentit malade. Il ne préférait pas penser au sang d'aucune sorte.

_"- Oh, bien, tu es réveillé."_

Harry leva les yeux pour voir Quentin dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_"- Je pense qu'en premier je dois t'apprendre à parler."_

_"- Je sais parler!"_

_"- Je voulais dire parler mon langage."_

_"- Oh, qu'importe,"_ marmonna Harry, contant d'éviter de parler de sang.

_"- Après cela, je t'apprendrais lire et écrire."_

Harry ne prit pas la peine de dire qu'il savait déjà faire cela - il savait ce que Quentin voulait dire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La langue de Quentin était facile à apprendre pour Harry, peu importe les raisons. Il n'arrivait pas à ce rappeler où il l'avait entendu avant. Quand Harry maîtrisait bien le langage parlé, Quentin avait sorti quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vieux papyrus Egyptien, une plume, un couteau bien aiguisé et de l'ancre. Harry fut un peu perplexe. Il pensait que le bon vieux parchemin eut été mieux, mais si Quentin voulait lui enseigner sur du papyrus, il était inutile de protester. Quand Quentin écrit l'alphabet, Harry fronça les sourcils. Plus il avançait dans l'écriture, plus Harry devenait confus. Il était vrai qu'il ne passait pas le même temps à la bibliothèque qu'Hermione, mais il n'était pas stupide. Dans son petite école Moldue, il était le meilleur de la classe. c'était de l'ancien Grec.

"- J'ai ramené ce langage écrit de l'endroit appelé la Grec," fit Quentin quand il finit d'écrire. "Les Celtes n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un langage écrit. J'ai pensé que les vampires pourrons l'utiliser à bon escient, c'est pourquoi je te l'apprend. bouche à oreille n'est pas toujours un bonne source, tu peux me croire sur parole."

Harry acquiesça, automatiquement. Cela ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il pensait que cela voulait dire, n'est ce pas?

"- Bien."

Harry essayait de suivre ce que disait Quentin, mais c'était très difficile avec cette nouvelle découverte qui lui vrillait la tête. Bientôt Quentin décida d'arrêter, puisque Harry semblait être ailleurs, et l'envoya dans sa chambre.

Harry s'écroula sur son lit, toujours hébété. _'C'est n'est pas vrai! Ca peut pas être possible!'_ lui criait son esprit. Il était profondément choqué. L'ancien Grec. Les Celtes. Passer les connaissances de bouche à oreille. Il était coincé dans un passé très lointain. La raison pour laquelle le langage de Quentin lui semblait familier était que le langage en question était l'ancienne forme du Gaélique dont il avait entendu Seamus parler. D'après ses estimations il était quelque part entre 700 et 100 av. JC., c'était à ce moment que les voyageurs avaient amené le grec dans les îles britanniques. Cela devait être quelque chose comme ça, il s'en rappelait que très vaguement. _'La seule chose que je veux, c'est de rentrer à la maison!'_

Il pouvait admettre sans honte qu'il était terrifié. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé ici, ni comment rentrer. S'il n'était pas totalement fou à lier. Peut être était-il en train de se faire des idées. Et s'il était vraiment dans le passé, il avait vraiment un gros problème. Il n'avait aucune idée où aller pour trouver un sorcier intelligent, puissant et surtout de son côté. Et même s'il en trouvait un, il était tellement loin dans le passé qu'il ne savait s'ils savaient ce qu'était _l'Expelliarmus_! est ce que les sorciers utilisaient déjà la baguette? Il maudit le professeur Binns de tout son cœur. Si Binns n'était pas aussi ennuyeux, il aurait retenu quelque chose de l'histoire magique. Tous ce qu'il se rappelait était les barbantes révoltes de gobelins qui ne servait à rien.

Harry essaya de s'éclaircir les idées de tout choc et ne put penser qu'à une chose. _'Que vais-je faire?'_ Il ne vieillissait pas, donc en théorie il pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouve un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui. Mais pour attendre il devait d'abord apprendre comment se défendre t prendre soin de lui même. Il ne savait rien de l'époque où il était coincé. SI BIEN SUR IL AVAIT TROUVE LA BONNE EPOQUE! Il devait apprendre le plus possible de ce que Quentin avait à lui enseigner. Il sentit quelque chose lui serrer la poitrine. Il devait apprendre ce qu'était être un vampire. Car si - _quand_ - il retournera à son époque, il n'y aura personne pour lui aider.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

trous mois plus tard

"- Reveuilles-toi, Harry."

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir Quentin debout à côté de son lit.

"- Tu dois apprendre à te réveiller plus vite et par toi même. Je ne serais pas toujours près de toi pour te réveiller. Et qu'est ce qu'il arrivera si quelqu'un t'attaque dans ton sommeil?"fit Quentin avec sa voix professorale tandis que Harry sortait de son lit.

"- Allons, aujourd'hui il y aura l'entraînement physique."

Harry suivit Quentin hors de la chambre.

"- L'entraînement physique?"

"- Bien sur. Tu ne pensais pas que tu pourra attraper tes proies avec tes beaux yeux, n'est ce pas? Tu n'arrêtera pas les loup-garou avec ça, c'est certain."

"- Vrai."

"- tu apprendra bien sur comment utiliser chaque arme de l'arsenal et tu choisira trois d'eux pour toi même ensuite."

"- L'arsenal? Quand est ce que tu me montrera tout le système souterrain?"

"- Quand je serais certain que tu ne t'enfuira pas."

Harry se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas pensé à s'enfuir avant d'apprendre tout ce que Quentin lui avait à enseigner.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!

deux ans plus tard

"- Excellent, maintenant bouge plus vite!"

Harry se ramassa sur lui même avant de rouler sur le côté quand la hache passa à côté de sa tête. il ne dit rien. Il n'était pas supposé le faire. Il bloqua, para et simplement se poussa de la trajectoire de l'arme. il n'était pas supposé attaquer. Harry découvrit dix secondes après le début du premier combat qu'il haïssait les haches. Malheureusement c'était l'une des armes favorites de Quentin.

"- Bien, très bien."

Harry avait le souffle coupé.

"- Je hais ces putain de haches."

"- Je sais," fit joyeusement Quentin. "C'est pourquoi j'ai commencé avec ça."

Quentin s'éloigna un peu et remit la hache sur la table des armes.

"- Les bâton."

Harry rangea son hache avant de prendre son bâton. Il soupira. Il aurait aimé battre son professeur en quelque chose au moins une fois. Mais cela n'allait pas arriver de si tôt, Quentin avait après tout 156 ans. C'était trop d'expérience.

Après s'avoir fait battre une autre fois, Harry laissa tomber son bâton. Quentin lui sourit.

"- J'ai décidé de te ménager aujourd'hui. Travaille sur ce que tu veux, et je reviendrais dans six heures pour t'amener te nourrir. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui."

Harry sourit à son tour.

"- Bien."

"- Mais tu a intérêt à vraiment t'entraîner!"

"- Oui, Monsieur!"

Quentin rit et quitta la pièce. Harry sourit et se frotta les mains. _'Sur ce que je veux, hein?'_ Harry s'avança tout de suite vers les lances à deux lames, les poléarmes. C'était une chose qui ressemblait à deux épées collés ensemble. Il prit la sien. Il en avait beaucoup parlé après avoir vu Quentin l'utiliser, et Quentin l'avait prit au mot. C'était le cadeau de Harry pour son anniversaire - sa célébration de changement en vampire.

Malheureusement c'était très lourd et beaucoup plus dur à manier qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il avait été très déçu. Quentin lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il pouvait recommencer à vieillir de nouveau. Harry avait refusé. Il ne voulait revenir chez lui en étant plus âgé que quand il était parti. Quentin était un peu surpris que Harry ne voulait pas grandir un peu, mais ne le bouscula pas.

Harry commença ses exercices.

La première fois qu'il avait essayé de la manier, il avait faillit se découper en petits morceaux. Quentin avait rit et avait demandé c qu'il allait faire quand ils allaient commencé les épées. Harry s'arrêta au milieux d'une pensée.

_'Si seulement elle était un peu plus légère,'_ pensa-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux.

"- Oh!" fit-il et rangea rapidement la poléarme avant de se ruer de la pièce. Il passa à côté de Quentin sur le chemin à sa chambre.

"- Je vais juste récupérer quelque chose!" lui fit-il par dessus de son épaule sans se retourner.

Quand il arriva à sa chambre, il souleva son coussin, révélant ainsi sa baguette. Il la prit et revint sur ses pas dans l'arsenal. c'était un peu bizarre de ne pas se servir de la magie, mais il ne voulait pas que Quentin sache ce qu'il savait faire. Après tout, Quentin était très réservé sur la nature des vampires, alors il ne voyait pourquoi il ne pouvait avoir ces secrets à lui. C'était frustrant. Quentin lui montrait comment manier les armes, lui donnait quelque avertissements et c'est tout. Il était encore confus à propos de l'histoire de désir du sang. Il ne sentait aucun désir de sang, même quand Quentin partait pour plusieurs semaines. Comment pouvait-il être vampire sans boire le sang?

Il jeta quelque sortilèges sur la lame pour la rendre plus légère, plus durable, et changea le balance pour la rendre plus maniable. Il cacha sa baguette dans sa manche et prit la poléarme. Et il recommença ces exercices. La lame commençait à siffler quand elle coupait l'air. il augmenta encore sa vitesse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Avec sa nouvelle trouvaille - une arme légèrement alterné cependant - les talents de Harry commencèrent à se développer très rapidement. Il décida par la suite, que c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ai jamais faite. En effet, Quentin décida alors qu'il était prêt à apprendre à chasser, ce quelque chose sur quoi Harry cauchemardait depuis qu'il était un vampire.

"- Pour commencer, je dois te dire quelques choses sur les vampires."

"- D'accord."

"- Donc, certaines choses que je t'ai déjà dit sont un mensonge."

"- Quoi!"

"- Les vampires ont trois phases de développement," continua Quentin sans prêter attention à l'exclamation de Harry. "La première est appelée la naissance. C'est la phase dans laquelle tu te trouve. Cette phase est après le changement en vampire et avant la première chasse. Les vampires-nés ne sont pas concernés pas cette phase."

"- les vampires-nés?" demanda Harry confus.

"- Oh, désolé. Les vampires née sont ceux qui sont nés vampires, qui n'ont pas été transformés."

"- Ok," fit Harry, comprenant le mot, mais restant toujours confus sur le comment du terme.

"- Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Dans la phase de naissance les vampires n'ont pas besoin de sang pour survivre."

"- Donc je peux rester ainsi pour toujours sans avoir besoin de tuer qui que ce soit!" l'interrompit Harry.

"- Je ne te le recommanderait pas! D'un: tu auras toujours des points faibles. Et de deux: si tu le fais, cela pourra te tuer."

Harry avala de travers.

"- Après ta première chasse, tu rentre dans ta seconde phase: nous l'appelons la transition. C'est la phase où tu as besoin de sang frais au moins une fois par mois. C'est la phase où le désir de sang est le plus fort. La transition prend 100 ans."

"- On est en transition vers quoi?" demanda Harry inquiet.

"- La troisième et la dernière phase appelée les Années-à-la-Lumière-du-Jour. Quand un vampire atteint ses Années-à-la-Lumière-du-Jour, il pourra se promener sous le soleil sans que celui-ci ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit. Cette dernière phase correspond aussi à force de volonté qui influence le désir du sang. Tu n'aura besoin de sang qu'un fois par trois mois."

Harry voulut parler, mais Quentin lui coupa la parole.

"- Bien que je t'ai dit que tu as besoin de sang une fois par mois, mais si tu fais cela, tu ne pourra atteindre ton plein potentiel. Pour devenir plus fort, pour pouvoir contrôler ton désir de sang par toi même - comme tu le désire tellement - tu aura besoin de sang plus fréquemment."

"- Fréquemment?"

"- Au moins trois fois en cinq jours. Même s'il est mieux de se nourrir une fois par jour, ou plus."

Harry digéra très lentement cette information. Cela demandais de tuer quelqu'un, et une fois commencé il n'allait pas en finir. S'il restait dans le phase de naissance, il sera incapable se promener en plein jour et cela pourra le tuer aussi. Il ne pouvait se battre contre Voldemort ainsi. Mais sa vie valait-elle les vie des gens qu'il allait tuer? Est ce que ses chasses pouvait influer le futur - son présent? Qu'est ce qui se passerait s'il tuait un ancêtre d'Albus Dumbledore et tuait ainsi le directeur avant même qu'il soit né? Si Dumbledore se serait pas là, Grindelwald gagnerait-il le monde magique? Et même s'il n'y arrive pas, qui contrecarrera Voldemort lors de sa première montée en pouvoirs? S'il tue l'un de ses ancêtres à lui, est ce qu'il arrêtera d'exister? mais s'il n'existera pas, il ne pourra pas revenir dans le passé pour tuer son ancêtre. Les possibles paradoxes avaient des bugs.

Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible. Il allait espérer qu'il était sensé revenir dans le temps et que ceux qu'il allait tuer devaient mourir. Il avala un coup. Il allait aussi devoir vivre avec la mort de tous ses morts sur sa conscience.

"- Est ce que tu es prêt?" demanda Quentin.

Harry hésita un moment avant de répondre.

"- Oui," fit-il fermement.

"- Alors viens. La nuit va bientôt tomber et la chasse va commencer."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry suivit Quentin à travers le système souterrain.

"- Quand tu as dis que tu mentais, c'était aussi à propos de ce discourt sur le contrôle de mon désir de sang, n'est ce pas?"

"- Oui, je devais te terrifier au point que tu reste. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes et te fasse tuer.

"- Une fois mon désir de sang commencé, peux-tu le contrôler?"

"- Contrôler? Non. Influencer? Oui. Tout ce que je peux faire est de m'assurer que cela ne met pas un bordel. Je ne peux pas t'arrêter à vouloir du sang, rien ne peut."

Harry ne répondit pas.

"- Harry, nous commençons tous avec ce sentiment de culpabilité. Personne ne veux tuer, mais c'est dans notre nature. C'est ce que nous devons faire pour survivre. Bientôt tu va l'accepter et cela ne t'inquiétera plus. Les humains deviendrons que de la nourriture pour toi."

Harry s'arrêta net, et Quentin dut se retourner pour le regarder, surpris.

"- Mettons une chose au clair. C'est possible qu'un jour j'accepte que je dois tuer pour vivre, mais je ne les considérait jamais comme de la nourriture, et je regreterais toujours de prendre leurs vies. Je me demanderais toujours ce que j'ai fait, quel bien cette personne aurait pu faire au monde. Je détesterais toujours de prendre la vie du père des enfants ou d'une fille à ses parents. Ne pense pas que si je l'accepte, j'aime ."

sur ses mots Harry passa à côté de son professeur pétrifié.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Il y a un bûcheron et sa fille qui habitent pas loin de nous. Quand sa femme est morte, les villageois ont pensé qu'il était coupable. Il s'est enfui avec sa fille avant qu'ils ne puissent être jeté dehors."

"- Quel âge a la fille?"

Quentin fronça les sourcils.

"- Elle doit avoir à peu près 7 étés, si je me souviens bien."

"- Nous allons tuer un enfant de 7 ans!" siffla Harry.

"- Oui, pourquoi? Trop jeune à ton goût?"

"- Une enfant!"

"- Si cela te dérage transforme là, si cela peut te rendre plus heureux," répondit Quentin ennuyé.

"- Je ne sais pas comment."

"- Et je ne le recommanderait pas."

"- Alors fais le!"

Quentin se renfrogna.

"- Est ce que cela compte tellement pour toi? Le vie d'une fillette?"

"- Oui!"

Quentin eut un sourire en coin.

"- D'accord. je la transformerai pour toi."

Harry sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Quentin qui lui disait de se méfier. Se méfier pour soi même ou pour la fillette, il ne le savait pas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

ils sortirent du souterrain en silence, et Harry suivit Quentin un peu nerveux. Cela faisait presque 3 ans qu'il avait sorti pour la première fois et savoir que les loup-garou se promenaient tranquillement dans la forêt à la recherche d'un vampire à tuer ne le rassurait pas. Il avait deux poignards accrochés à sa ceinture et tant qu'il marchait, ses doits se perdirent sur leurs lames. Quentin avait son hache sur son dos et son propre poignard dans l'une de ses bottes. C'était la nouvelle lune ce soir, il y avait que peu de chances de tomber sur un loup-garou ce soir.

Ils étaient plus que silencieux en chemin vers leurs proies inconscientes. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la maison du bûcheron. Quentin se tourna vers Harry.

"- Quand tu sentira le sang et que tu verra la veine battre derrière la peau, tes dents s'allongerons et tes instincts prendrons le dessus. Tu prendra la fillette, moi je prendrai le père."

Harry acquiesça nerveusement.

Quentin avait raison. Il put sentir le sang bien avant qu'il ne les vit. Quentin attrapa l'homme très facilement et Harry laissa faire ses instincts tandis qu'il attrapait la fille. Ses dent s'allongèrent douloureusement et il se pencha en avant pour transpercer la peau jeune de ses nouveaux dents. La fille se braqua contre lui, mais il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'au goût de son sang. Il ne lui prit que quelque secondes avant de ne plus protester et au contraire l'accueillir avec un gémissement. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa faim et il grogna involontairement en la serrant un peu plus.

Quand elle s'affaissa, Harry commença lentement à se réveiller. Il relâcha son cou de suite, et elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Il la descendit lentement au sol et leva les yeux pour voir Quentin l'observer.

"- Fais le! Transforme la! Tu l'as dis que tu le feras!"

Quentin s'avança et se mit à genoux devant la fille. Il se mordit le poignet et le pressa à la jeune bouche. Harry regardait, immobile, tandis qu'elle serra la main de Quentin. Elle laissa échapper un bruit de chat en se nourrissant du sang de son Sire - leur Sire. Sa bouche relâcha le poignet du vampire et ses yeux se refermèrent. Quentin leva les yeux vers lui.

"- C'est fait. Prends la. On doit retourner vers les souterrains."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry déposa la fille dans la chambre que Quentin lui désigna et puis il s'enfonça plus profondément dans les la galerie souterraine là où ils gardaient l'eau pour se laver ou laver leurs vêtements. Il regarda son reflet dans l'eau. son visage était barbouillé par le sang. Ainsi que ses lèvres. Il frissonna en se rappelant le goût du sang de la fille. Il eut haut le cœur, mais quand il vomit, il n'y eut pas de sang, son corps l'avait déjà absorbé. Maintenant il était dans sa phase de transition. Le désir de sang était maintenant présent et la prochaine fois, Quentin ne transformerait pas ses victimes. Le sang ne sera pas que sur son visage, mais aussi sur ses mains.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!

A suivre.


	2. 1er chapitre

**Titre:** Blood

**Auteur:** Artemis Luna Diane

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Rating:** R(éventuel NC-17)

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**Disclamer:** Je n'ai rien, moi. Même pas l'histoire. Ah, si ! La traduction :-)

**Résumé:** Tout ce que Harry veux, c'est de rentrer à la maison.

**Spoileur:** de _'HP à l'école de sorciers'_ jusqu'à la fin du 18e chapitre du _'HP et l'ordre du phénix'_, des éléments nouveaux viennent avant le chapitre 19

**ATTENTION !**

**CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENT DES ELEMENTS DE SLASH !**

**SI VOUS AVEZ DES PROBLEMENS AVEC CELA OU AVEC CE PARING... PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

**Coup de pub:** je fais un forum Jeux de Rôle sur Blood, venez voir, on ne peux pas encore y jouer car j'ai pas fini la traduction, mais vous pouvez y lire une version de Blood un peu plus 'dans le jeux'. Adresse : http // blood-ald. forum2jeux. Com (sans espaces)

**Chapitre 1: La perte de sang.**

Quand Harry revint à sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, il la trouva vide. Il se précipita vers la cuisine et trouva Quentin assis derrière une table, seul.

"- Où est-elle ?" demanda Harry.

Quentin sourit, et Harry senti sa peur s'accentuer.

"-Elle délirait sur son père, la mort et le sang, tout le blabla des mortels. Elle était assez éperdue. Je crois qu'elle a emprunté le tunnel de sortie."

Harry avala sa salive de travers.

"- En dehors..."

"- Bien sur."

Harry écrasa son poing sur la table devant lui.

"- Et tu l'a laissé aller! Elle va mourir si elle marche dans la lumière du soleil!"

Le sourire de Quentin fana, et il se redressa sur son siège.

"- Je te donne beaucoup de liberté, garçon, mais n'oublie jamais que je suis ton Sire. Je suis le Rector Lamia. Tu ne me parlera plus jamais comme ça, compris ?" fit-il avec une voix lente, articulant bien chaque mot, chaque syllabe montrant sa colère, et quand Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il le gifla. Il se leva de derrière la table et s'approcha du Harry tombé au sol.

"- Si elle ne revient pas à la nuit tombée, nous irons chercher ce que restera d'elle," fit Quentin et se prépara à sortir de la pièce, mais s'arrêta avant de le faire. "Si elle revient, amène-la-moi tout de suite."

Harry fixa le pas de porte vide. On ne lui a jamais fait ça. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait tellement trahi par quelqu'un qu'il respectait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plus le temps passait, plus les espoirs de Harry s'estompaient. Elle n'était toujours pas de retour. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Quentin l'avait transformé s'il la laissait s'enfuir la minute qu'elle se réveillait. Il alternait entre faire les cents pas et rester assis dans le couloir où le tunnel de l'est émergeait dans la construction. Quentin n'est jamais revenu voir ce qu'il faisait.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de vérifier que la nuit était tombée, il le savait. Il était resté toute la journée en face de l'entrée du tunnel est. La fille n'est jamais revenue. La chance qu'elle soit restée dans le labyrinthe de tunnels était faible. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que Quentin l'avait-il transformé et l'avait laissé mourir ?_

Harry leva les yeux quand Quentin fit son entrée.

"- La nuit est tombée. Nous allons chercher dans les environs du souterrain. Si nous ne la trouvons pas, les loups-garous l'auront sans doute pris avant le coucher du soleil."

Harry tremblait presque de rage, les dents transperçant sa lèvre intérieure pour essayer de se contrôler. Il ne dit rien, juste suivit Quentin hors du sous terrain. Quand ils atteignirent la surface, un léger vent se leva et amena avec lui l'odeur de la chair et des cheveux brûlés. Harry vacilla.

Dans les profondeurs des souterrains il n'avait pas remarqué que ses sens ont été changés, sauf pour sa vision, bien entendu. Même après sa première chasse, il croyait qu'il était capable de sentir le sang juste parce qu'il était un vampire et s'était de la nourriture. Maintenant il réalisait que non seulement sa vision a été changée, mais son odorat a aussi été renforcé.

Il suivit Quentin vers la source de l'odeur. Là, par terre l y avait des restes de la fille dont il s'était nourri la nuit dernière. Sa peau était noire, couverte de brûlures et plein de marques de petites explosions. Comme si son sang avait bouilli et explosé. Ses cheveux, auparavant d'un roux flamboyant, étaient aussi noirs. Même eux avaient brûlé sous les rayons du soleil.

Harry fit demi tour et s'éloigna un peu avant de vomir. Quentin fixa le corps sans émotions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et soupira. Il s'approcha de lui et passa ses mains dans son dos.

Harry se dégagea.

"- Harry."

Harry frissonna.

"- _Harry_."

"- Quoi ?" demanda-t-il froidement.

Quentin soupira.

"- Harry, tu devais comprendre que tous ne peuvent être transformés en vampires. Pas tous peuvent être sauvés."

Harry ne bougea toujours pas et Quentin continua son explication.

"- Le sang les fait perdre la raison s'ils sont faibles. Nous n'ajoutons que dix vampires au Refuge par an, et nous en perdons presque le même nombre la même année. La possibilité de devenir vampire est très rare."

Harry trembla, mais ne dit rien.

"- Harry, tu devais l'apprendre."

"- Pas de cette manière !"

"- Cela te permettra ne pas l'oublier."

"- Félicitation, tu as réussi," fit Harry amèrement.

"- Tu sauras quand tu peux transformer ta victime. Cependant, même là il ne faut pas toujours le faire."

"- Tu me fais la leçon, maintenant !" fit Harry, regardant du coin de l'œil le corps de la fille, du dégoût sur le visage.

"- Oui ! Harry, tu _devais_ apprendre cela si tu veux survivre."

"- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as transformé !"

"- Car tu es l'humain le plus puissant que j'ai déjà rencontré. Tu peux être très utile pour gagner la guerre !"

"- Je ne suis qu'un pion pour toi !"

"- Non ! Tu es aussi mon enfant ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, Harry."

"- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Ni pour elle d'ailleurs ! Ce que j'ai retenu est de ne pas te faire confiance !"

Harry se leva sur ses jambes, mais vacilla de nouveau. Quentin s'avança pour le soutenir.

"- Ne me touche pas !" cria-t-il, se dégageant vivement.

Il s'éloigna vers le souterrain.

Quentin soupira. Il s'approcha du corps par terre et s'accroupit.

"- Ma petite folle, ma toute petite fille," fit-il en caressant son visage brûlé. "Je suis tellement désolé."

Il releva son corps et commença à marcher. Si son corps restait là, les loups-garous sentiraient le souterrain. Cela mettrait son fils en danger. Son innocent petit enfant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry était couché sur son lit, fixant le mur sans ciller. Encore et encore son cerveau retournait l'information que lui avait donné Quentin, ce que Quentin avait fait. Est-ce que les temps ont tellement changé que la mort d'une enfant ne signifiait rien ? Il avait dit qu'il avait su que la fillette ne pouvait être transformée. S'il le savait, n'aurait-il pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Pour que la fille ne meure pas ? Cela paressait stupide de tuer la progéniture de votre nourriture. Les yeux de Harry se refermèrent sur cette pensée et il trembla de nouveau. Si l'on tue les enfants, comment pourront-ils se multiplier ? La source de nourriture va un jour se tarir.

Quentin avait dit que le don pour devenir un vampire était rare. Rare comment ? Un sur cent ? Un sur mille ? Et pourquoi lui ? Il y avait d'autres, plus puissants que lui. Sûrement que Quentin se trompait. Les personnes magiques du passé semblaient plus puissantes que ceux de son présent : Merlin, les Fondateurs et les autres. Il n'y avait pas quelqu'un que Quentin aurait rencontré qui serai plus puissant que lui ? Quentin avait sans doute rencontré des sorciers. Il avait dit que les vampires avaient des "rencontres" avec le peuple magique

Etaient les vampires diaboliques ? Ils buvaient le sang des humains, mais cela les faisait-il diabolique ? Pourquoi les vampires étaient en guerre avec tout le monde ? Les humains, les loups-garous et les sorciers. Y avait-il des gens avec lesquels ils ne luttaient pas ?

Et les loups-garous. Quentin réagissait comme s'ils avaient plus de contrôle sur soi que Remus en avait. Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passé qui ait fait mourir les vampires et aurait altéré la nature des loups-garous, faisant de leurs transformations un cauchemar ?

Il avait besoin de trouver un sorcier ou une sorcière à qui il pourrait parler. Il avait besoin que l'on lui aide rentrer chez lui. Mais pour cela, il devait attendre sa période de marche dans la lumière. Et pour y arriver, il devait apprendre tout ce que Quentin lui avait à offrir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry allait chasser presque chaque nuit avec Quentin. Chaque fois, il revenait pour se plonger dans les profondeurs du sous terrain, là où coulait une rivière pour se laver le sang qu'il avait sur lui et pour vomir. Il ne pouvait arrêter le diaporama des visages dans sa tête, des visages de ceux qu'il avait tué. Ils venaient à lui dans son sommeil ou lui tombaient dessus quand il était distrait. Quand sa liste meurtrière atteignit le nombre de cent victimes, Harry réalisa qu'il devait faire quelque chose, sinon il allait devenir fou de culpabilité.

"- Que puis-je faire pour les faire partir ?"

Quentin fixa pensivement Harry pendant un moment.

"- Tu dois accepter ce que tu es."

"- J'ai accepté. Je suis un putain de buveur de sang ! Qu'elle autre acceptance me faut-il !"

Quentin ne fit que secouer la tête.

"- Tu sais ce que tu es, mais tu ne l'as pas accepté. Quand tu auras accepté d'être ce que tu es, seulement là ta culpabilité cessera. Mais jusqu'à là, tu verras leurs visages chaque fois que tu t'endormiras. Tu les verras à chaque moment bizarre de la journée. Et ils ne te laisseront jamais seul jusqu'au moment où tu accepte le fait que ce qui se passe doit se passer."

Harry fixa Quentin.

"- Ce qui se passe ne devrait pas se passer."

"- Et ceci est ton problème. Tu pense encore à ce qui aurait du être. Accepte que tu ne pourras plus rien changer et la culpabilité s'apaisera. Ils ne vont plus de hanter."

Quentin s'assit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, refermant ses mains l'une sur l'autre devant lui.

"- Harry, au moment où tu arriveras à tes Années-à-la-Lumière-du-Jour, tu auras probablement tué près de 36 mille personnes. Tu es vampire. C'est ton destin. Accepte le et vie."

Harry sentit son âme refroidir. 36 mille personnes. Et ce n'était qu'une estimation. Une grossière estimation, mais très proche de la vérité. 36 mille. _36 mille !_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La première chose qu'il fit, fut d'arrêter de compter. Il avait une légère estimation de combien il avait tué, mais il ne pouvait savoir le nombre exact. Plus le nombre augmentait, plus les visages se mélangeaient. C'était ça la survie. C'est ce qu'il devait faire pour vivre. Pour rentrer à la maison. Pour empêcher Voldemort tuer ses amis, les gens qu'il considérait comme de la famille. Il devait survivre pour eux si ce n'était pour soi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Harry ! Aller, nous sommes presque arrivés !"

"- Bien !"

Harry bougea son poléarme pour qu'elle ne s'accroche pas à des branches et jeta un coup d'œil à Quentin. Il lui sourit avant de continuer à avancer. C'était plus facile pour Quentin d'avancer, puisque son arme à lui se collait à son dos et automatiquement se cachait de tout obstacle. Une poléarme est très longue et puisque l'on ne la transportait pas dans les mains, elle avait tendance de s'accrocher partout. Mais Harry l'adorait. C'était son arme favorite. Son autre spécialité était le bâton et deux poignards. Ses deux poignards favoris étaient attachés à chaque cuisse et il utilisait son bâton comme aide pour la marche. Sa baguette était cachée dans sa botte droite.

Ils étaient partis des souterrains pour rejoindre le Refuge. Quentin avait dit à Harry d'amener ses armes avec lui, car il n'allait probablement pas revenir dans les souterrains avant longtemps. Quentin avait sa hache attachée à son dos, son épée à sa taille, et son sac avec des flèches sur son épaule. Il tenait son arc dans sa main droite.

Les deux hommes transportaient aussi de petits sacs avec de vêtements de rechange. Le sac de Harry contenait aussi ses journaux intimes. Il avait jeté sur son sac un charme d'allégement, ainsi que de durabilité pour faciliter le transport et s'assurer que le sac ne se casse pas sous son propre poids. Il avait commencé à tenir un journal intime quelques jours après son entrée dans sa Transition. Ecrire tout sur du papier lui aidait de diminuer sa douleur. Même après qu'il avait accepté ce qu'il était, il continuait à y écrire sa vie.

"- Harry," fit Quentin avec un sourire caché dans la voix, mais aussi sur son visage. "Es-tu prêt de le voir ?"

"- Oui," fit Harry sans pouvoir arrêter un sourire fleurir sur son visage.

"- Alors passe par-là," fit Quentin en montrant de la main des buissons qui s'étendaient devant eux.

Harry s'y engagea et les dépassa.

"- Oh. Mon. Dieu."

Le Refuge n'était en rien ce qu'il s'était imaginé. C'était une ville bâtie dans la forêt. Du haut des plus grands arbres, au plus profond des souterrains. Les bâtiments ont été construits en cercle dans les arbres (vraiment dedans) autour d'une clairière. Dans la clairière il y avait des vampires qui se bagarraient, s'entraînaient, riaient et jouaient. Des lampes torches éclairaient bien l'espace pour y voir comme s'il faisait jour. Il y avait une entrée, qui, d'après lui, menaient dans les sous-sols. Pour les plus jeunes, ceux qui ne pouvaient encore vivre à la surface tout le temps.

"- Comment ?"

"- Les elfes nous ont aidé. Ils nous ont appris comment se cacher dans la forêt, y bâtir, et vivre avec en harmonie."

"- Les elfes ?"

"- Oui. Tu en verras sans doute quelques-uns uns cette nuit. Le Rector Lamia avant moi, Elaine, s'entendait très bien avec eux. C'est quelque chose que j'essai de maintenir. Nous avons besoin des amis; nous ne pouvons affronter tout le monde à la fois," fit Quentin avant de reprendre le chemin qui menait vers les bâtiments.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, vers Harry.

"- d'un autre coté, le sang d'elfes est déguelasse," rajouta-t-il et Harry rit. "Allons-y, il y a de nombreuses personnes qui veulent te rencontrer."

"- est-ce que les elfes viennent ici souvent?" demanda Harry tandis qu'ils arrivaient à la clairière. "Tu ne l'as pas précisé."

"- Oh. Oui, souvent. Ils ont toujours été très tolérants envers les vampires pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ils ne se mêlent presque jamais aux humains ou sorciers, cependant; je n'ai jamais demandé pourquoi. Bref, après qu'Elaine a pris le pouvoir, la tolérance s'est transformé en affection pour quelque raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur ait dit, ou fait pour eux, mais elle les avait attiré. Maintenant, c'est rare de ne pas voir un d'eux visiter le Refuge.

"- Quentin!" cria quelqu'un.

Quentin et Harry levèrent les yeux et virent une haute silhouette courir vers eux. C'était une femme avec de long cheveux noirs. Elle portait un pantalon d'une couleur sombre et une veste de la même couleur. Sa peau était bronzée et semblait briller sous le soleil. Elle dérapa pour s'arrêter devant eux. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux pour ramener en arrière des mèches qui tombaient sur son visage et révéla des oreilles légèrement pointues. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Quentin parlait de ce genre d'elfe. Harry ne savait même pas que ce genre d'elfes existait... nulle part. il pensait que Quentin parlait des elfes de maison.

"- Bonjour Rector Lamia," fit l'elfe faisant un grand sourire à Quentin. "Et cela doit être ton fils, Harry."

"- Oui, c'est Harry," fit Quentin fièrement.

"- J'ai entendu beaucoup à propos de toi," fit l'elfe."Tu es exactement comment je t'imaginais."

Harry rougit.

L'elfe gloussa.

"- Je m'appelle Illiona, la fille de Lord Aliras."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Quentin, qui lui sourit.

"- Son père est le chef des elfes qui vivent dans la forêt."

"- Oh," fit Harry, puis sourit à Illiona. "Bonjour."

Illiona gloussa de nouveau.

"- Je l'aime déjà, Quentin. Et je sais que tu te le gardais pour déjà un petit moment, n'est ce pas ?" fit-elle et ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Je peux voir pourquoi."

Harry fronça les sourcils. L'elfe est devenu extrêmement sérieuse, et après son désinvolture d'il y a quelque minutes, cela ne devait être un bon signe.

"- tu savais, je suppose ?" appuya Illiona.

"- oui," répondit Quentin.

"- Quel age a-t-il ?"

"- Dix-sept."

Illiona jeta un regard surpris à Quentin qui fit tout de suite caché.

"- Hmm," fit-elle et son air sérieux c'était évanoui aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. "Je vous laisse alors. Tu a beaucoup de gens à rencontrer. A la prochaine."

Et l'elfe avait disparut avant que l'un des deux hommes ne puisse répondre.

Quand Quentin bougea de nouveau, Harry l'arrêta.

"- C'était quoi ça ?"

Quentin eut une grimace.

"- Pas ici. Je te le dirais plus tard."

Harry se renfrogna mais relâcha le bras de son Sire.

"- je l'espère bien. Je n'aime pas avoir le sentiment que l'on me cache des choses."

Quentin le fixa un moment avant de reprendre sa route vers les autres.

Harry fit connaissance avec une telle multitude de gens qu'il sentait à la fin comme si sa tête allait exploser. C'était bizarre, peut être parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de vampires en Transition dans le Refuge, près de 80. Les autres 10 était encore dans le stade de naissance, et de ceux qui restaient, ceux qui sont passé à leur stade de Marche dans la lumière, seulement deux avaient plus de 200 ans.

_-Je pensais que nous étions immortels tant que nous continuons à nous nourrir,_ fit Harry mentalement à Quentin. _Pourquoi tout le monde est si jeune ?_

_- Les batailles avec les loups-garous apportent des pertes des deux cotés. Au moment où d'autres vampires atteignent leur Années-à-la-Lumière-du-Jour, une autre bataille prend lieu et nous subissons d'autres pertes. Ces batailles ne dérangent pas vraiment le train-train des loups-garous, des sorciers ou des humains,_ fit Quentin._ Alors que nous... Il n'y a pas eu de vampires qui ont atteint l'age de 300 ans depuis un millénaire._

_- Ne pouvons nous pas faire quelque chose contre cela?_

_- La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est d'entraîner les enfants de faire mieux que leurs Sires. Nous devons arrêter la guerre si nous voulons un jour s'agrandir. Notre nombre ne va pas au-delà de 500 personnes,_ fit Quentin, puis s'arrêta avant de décider qu'il pouvait continuer. _ Aussi, des vampires qui ont atteint leurs Années-à-la-Lumière-du-Jour partent du Refuge et voyagent dans les pays étrangers. Certains reviennent, d'autres pas... ceux-là se laissent mourir pour la plus par du temps. Il y a trois vampires en ce moment qui sont hors du Refuge._

_- tu es parti du Refuge une fois, non ?_

_- j'étais parti pour onze ans._

_- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?_

_- Je voulais revenir à la maison, _sourit Quentin. _C'est aussi simple que ça._

Harry lui sourit en retour.

"- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec les autres jeunes ? Tu pourras apprécier de communiquer avec des personnes de ton age," dit Quentin a voix haute.

Harry acquiesça légèrement.

"- Ok."

Harry erra parmi les autres vampires et les observa interagir. Il ne comprenait pas tout a fait pourquoi Quentin l'avait élevé à l'écart du Refuge. Les autres étaient tous ramenés au Refuge et élevés ensemble. Ils passaient leurs stages de Naissance et de Transition ensemble. Au moment où ils arrivaient au stage de marche dans la lumière, ils se connaissaient autant bien en apparence que sous. Ils pouvaient prédire ce que l'autre fera dans telle ou telle situation. Ils étaient très proche les uns avec les autres. Harry se sentit un peu jaloux. Ron et Hermione lui manquaient. Hogwarts lui manquaient. Son chez-lui lui manquait.

"- Hey!"

Harry leva ses yeux vers la voix qui avait parlé.

"- Tu veux t'entraîner?"

Harry étudia l'autre vampire qui avait une stature musclée. L'homme avait à peu près 27 ans, mais il semblait plus jeune. Harry haussa les épaules.

"- Pourquoi pas."

"- Alors viens dans le cercle."

Harry fit un pas vers le cercle.

"- L'arme?"

L'homme eut un sourire en coin.

"- Je suis bon avec toutes. A toi de choisir."

Harry pencha légèrement sa tête sur le coté. L'homme était très fort, ou très stupide. Laissez l'adversaire choisir son arme?

"- D'accord. Attends une minute, je vais chercher la mienne."

"- Prend tout ton temps, kid."

Harry et Quentin avaient emmené leurs affaires dans les quartiers de Quentin, qui était à la base d'un des arbres. Harry avait gardé ses poignards, mais il avait laissé son sac, son bâton et son poléarme là. Avait déjà rangé ses affaires à lui.

Harry ramassa son poléarme et revient vers les autres. L'homme se tenait non loin du groupe principal et parlait avec un vampire qui semblait un peu plus jeune que lui. Quand il vit Harry, il rit.

"- Kid, une grande arme ne va pas t'aider si tu ne sais pas t'en servir."

Il s'avança vers une des tables près du cercle et prit lui aussi une des poléarmes.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il était un peu nerveux, car ce serait sa première bagarre contre quelqu'un d'autre que Quentin. Il avait battu Quentin chaque fois qu'ils se battaient avec des poléarmes, et il savait qu'il était fort, c'était juste... qu'il ne voulait pas faire honte ni a soi même ni a Quentin. D'habitude il tenait le coté droit du poléarme haut et abaissait le côté gauche, c'était ça façon de se battre, il se sentait bien comme ça...

Il mit l'arme devant lui, en attendant.

L'homme attaqua le premier.

Harry réagit rapidement. Il leva le côté bas de son poléarme, bloquant ainsi la lame menaçante et la dirigea vers l'homme. Celui ci se recula et ramena vers lui son poléarme pour éviter que la lame de Harry ne le découpe en deux.

Harry fronça les sourcils. L'homme n'était pas aussi bon qu'il prétendait être. Cela rendait les choses un peu plus dangereuses. Il était très stupide de la part de l'homme d'accepter s'il ne maîtrisait pas l'arme à deux lames très bien. L'homme pouvait aussi bien se blesser lui même que de blesser Harry. Il devait finir le combat aussi vite que possible pour éviter tout dommage des deux cotés.

Il bougea les lames en un demi cercle fluide et puissant, touchant fort l'arme de son adversaire. L'homme prit appui sur ses pieds et se battit pour garder l'arme. Harry abaissa la lame et se tourna, faisant un autre demis cercle avec son arme, levant par la même occasion le coté gauche et frappant. La lame levée s'écrasa au centre de l'arme de l'adversaire, juste entre les mains de l'homme. L'homme ne question eut un glapissement de surprise en laissant tomber la poléarme. Harry baissa le coté gauche de l'arme en direction de la tête de l'homme et s'arrête qu'à quelque centimètres de son cou.

Harry pouvait sentir l'homme retenir sa respiration. Il fronça les sourcils. L'homme pensait que Harry allait le tuer. Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent un peu de surprise tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, laissant l'arme se reposer en la tenant de sa manière favorite: dans la main droite qu'il tenait un peu derrière son corps avec le bout de la lame droite qui touchait parterre et le coté gauche vers sa tête à lui.

Ce n'est que là que Harry remarqua le silence. Ceux qui les entouraient ne parlaient pas et le fixaient. Harry était stupéfait. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait?

"- Quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"- Comment tu l'as fait?" demanda quelqu'un.

"- Fait quoi?" demanda de nouveau harry.

"- Fait quoi?" répéta l'homme qui avait combattu contre harry. "Comment arrives-tu à utiliser la poléarme comme ça? Je n'ai jamais vu personne l'utiliser comme ça. Comme si elle ne pesait qu'une plume."

Les autres eurent des chuchotements qui montraient clairement leur accord. Harry fronça les sourcils de nouveau. C'est vrai que quand il avait commencé à utiliser l'arme, il avait jeté un sort d'allègement, mais depuis, il avait commencé de baisser d'intensité du sort, augmentant ainsi sa force. Maintenant, les sorts d'allègement étaient oubliés depuis longtemps. Maintenant l'arme n'était plus du tout lourde pour lui.

"- Puis je voir ton arme ?" demanda l'homme.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil sur son arme, puis regarda l'homme de nouveau. Il acquiesça lentement et avança son arme devant lui, la tenant à l'horizontale devant l'autre. L'homme la prit et l'essaya, jugeant son poids.

"- Elle est comme les autres, pas moins lourde," fit l'homme en la lui rendant. "Quel âge as-tu ?"

"- En tout ou juste en Transition ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Les deux."

"- Physiquement j'ai 15 ans, en transition j'ai 17, donc totalement j'ai 36."

"- tu ne reste pas moins un enfant," soupira l'homme. "J'ai 22 en transition et 53 en tout."

L'homme secoua sa tête.

"- Tu es très doué, kid."

Ce fut le tour de Harry à secouer sa tête.

"- Appelle-moi Harry, pas 'kid', s'il te plait, et de plus, j'ai encore une infinité de choses à apprendre."

"- Je suis Jason, et ce fut un honneur de me battre contre toi, Harry. Nous devrions recommencer un de ces jours, je sens que tu as des trucs à m'apprendre."

"- Je ne suis pas professeur," protesta Harry.

Jason rit.

"- Tu te fixe de très hautes limites : tu te crois pas connaître assez pour être doué, ni pour enseigner. Mais cela ne change rien, je crois que je vais traîner un peu par-là pour voir ce qu'adviendra de toi."

Plus tard, quand l'aurore commençait à se lever, Harry et les autres descendirent dans les quartiers souterrains. Quentin lui montra sa nouvelle maison après un petit détour par celle de Quentin pour prendre ses affaires. Harry rangea ses armes et son sac et se changea avant de tomber sur le lit, mort de fatigue.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry se réveilla rapidement et sans effort. Avec ses yeux encore fermés, il 'sentit' la pièce autour de lui. Quand il était sur qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le surprendre, il ouvrit les yeux. Comme ses sens lui avaient dit, il était seul. Il se laissa à l'envie de s'étirer et sentit ses articulations craquer. Avec un soupir à peine audible, il roula sur les couvertures et se leva du lit. L'air froid lui amena la chair de poule et il s'habilla rapidement. Il vérifia que ses deux poignards étaient bien accrochés à leur place et quitta la pièce.

Il suivit le couloir vers la sortie et arriva dans la salle commune au-dessus des quartiers. Il y avait quelques personnes ce qui surprit un peu Harry. Les vampires n'avaient besoin que de quelque quatre heures de sommeil, et il avait lui-même dormi à peu près sept. Alors pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus de personnes debout ?

Il s'assit derrière l'une des tables à manger avec une assiette et un verre. Bien qu'il lui ne soit pas nécessaire de manger la nourriture normale, c'était une habitude qu'il ne voulait perdre et en plus, cela lui apportait de l'énergie supplémentaire. Il leva les yeux quand quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui.

"- Salut, Harry."

"- Illiona. Bonjour."

"- je vois que tu continue à manger de la nourriture normale malgré le fait que tu es rentré dans la transition. Une raison particulière? Où est ce que Quentin ne t'as pas dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire ?" fit l'elfe avec un air amusé.

"- Non, pas de raisons particulières," répondit Harry. "J'apprécie juste de la nourriture solide."

"- Tu n'aimes pas le sang?"

Harry secoua la tête légèrement.

"- Je n'ai pas dit cela. J'ai seulement dit que j'aime la nourriture. C'est dans la nature du vampire d'aimer et de vouloir le goût du sang. Cela ne peut être omis, même si quelqu'un le souhaite plus que tout."

"- est ce que tu le souhaite?"

Harry posa le verre d'eau qu'il avait dans sa main; ses doits touchant légèrement encore le verre.

"- A un moment donné c'était le cas. Et ce n'était qu'une idiotie. Puis j'ai fait comme les autres vampires, j'ai grandi."

"- Peut être que tu as laissé tombé trop tôt."

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent un peu.

"- Vraiment ? Sais tu quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?"

Illiona sourit doucement.

"- Bien sur. Mais je suis sure qu'il y a plus de choses que tu connais et que moi non."

La main de Harry se resserra sur son verre.

"- Oh ? Comme quoi ?"

"- Beaucoup de choses," répéta-t-elle, puis se leva." Je repars à Raveya, la cité des elfes. A la prochaine Harry."

"- A la prochaine," répondit Harry.

Et elle s'en alla vers le tunnel qui menait à la surface, puis, juste au moment où elle allait sortir, elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

"- Harry ? Est-ce que tu as un Nom ? Quentin ne me l'a jamais dit."

"- Quentin ne le sait pas."

Illiona sourit.

"- Garde tes secrets pour toi alors," fit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin. "Pour l'instant."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Combien la femme elfe peut-elle connaître ? Et que peut-elle faire avec ce qu'elle sait ?

Harry ne fut pas laissé seul pour longtemps. Jason et quelques autres de ses amis étaient finalement remontés des quartiers souterrains et l'avaient invité pour venir jouer avec eux. Apparemment, Jason avait décidé que Harry était quelqu'un avec qui c'était très intéressant de traîner, et comme il était le leader d'un des groupes du Refuge, Harry était devenu membre du groupe. Il était alors resté avec les autres enfants presque toute la journée avant que Quentin ne vienne le chercher. Lui et Harry descendirent alors dans la chambre de ce dernier pour parler en privé.

"- Tu voulais savoir de ce que Illiona et moi parlions."

"- oui."

"- La première chose que tu dois comprendre est quelque chose à propos de moi et des autres vampires," fit Quentin et s'arrêta pour remettre ses pensées en place. "J'avais le potentiel de devenir un sorcier, et à cause de cela, j'ai la possibilité de sentir la puissance – magie - des autres. Je sais que tu es très fort, Harry. Après quelques secondes en ta présence je pouvais aussi dire que tu était entraîné pour utiliser ta magie. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune si puissant! Avec un tel entraînement! Je savais qu'étant si jeune, tu avais un potentiel de nous joindre."

Quentin semblait avoir du mal.

"- Cela est ce que je voulais... mais quand tu a parlé... j'ai compris que je devais agir vite. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque que tu m'attaque."

"- Tu m'as mordu parce que tu savais que j'étais sorcier ?"

"- Ce n'est pas si simple. C'était car tu avais été entraîné et que tu _pouvais_ encore être transformé en vampire."

"- Les sorciers ne peuvent être transformés ?"

Quentin secoua sa tête.

"- Non. Ils ne peuvent pas l'être. Un sorcier adulte qui a déjà terminé son traînement est tellement en phase avec sa magie que pour causer une mort volontairement est très contraignant. Ils n'aiment pas blesser les autres car cela endommage leur magie."

"- Ma magie est plus faible ?" chuchota Harry. "N'as tu pas pensé ce que tu me faisait? J'ai _besoin_ de ma magie!"

"- c'est exactement ça! Harry! Justement, ta magie se renforce! Je ne comprends pas ça. Je pensais qu'en te demandant de nous joindre ta magie ne fera qu'un peu baisser. J'avais peur, après t'avoir mordu, que tu ne perdes à cause de cela toute ta magie. Après tout, tu n'as jamais refait des sortilèges. Puis un jour quand tu t'entraînais, j'ai senti une poussée de magie de la salle d'entraînement. J'ai alors réalisé que ta magie était toujours avec toi! J'étais si soulagé! J'avais eu peur de t'avoir blessé. Mais en rentrant ensuite dans la salle j'ai eu une autre surprise. Harry, ta magie est restée pure! Là, elle devrait être noire et inutilisable. Mais elle est restée pure et continue à se renforcer. Illiona l'a confirmé. Et ta force ne cesse de augmenter!"

"- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce que tu es en train de dire? Les sorciers ne peuvent pas devenir vampires car ils ne peuvent pas blesser les gens. Et tu oublie des Mages Noirs? Et les sortilèges mortels? Les sorciers peuvent tuer aussi facilement que les vampires et gardent toujours leur magie."

"- Que sont les Mages Noirs ?" demanda Quentin lentement.

Harry eut un froncement de sourcils.

"- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Mages noirs ?"

"- Non."

Harry restait un moment sans bouger, choqué. Il vivait dans l'époque où les sorciers devenaient fous s'ils blessaient quelqu'un. Quand les mages noirs n'existaient pas et les sortilèges de mort non plus. Le monde sorciers était en paix. Harry secoua sa tête pour faire partir des pensées tristes.

"- Fais pas attention à moi."

Ce fut le tour de Quentin à froncer les sourcils.

"- Donc, ce que tu me dis, est que tu savais que j'étais un sorcier accompli, ou Presque, et que c'était un mauvaise chose?"

"- A l'origine, oui. Mais quand nous en avons parlé ensuite, nous avons été d'accord sur le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu peux encore utiliser ta magie."

"- Et pourquoi est ce une mauvaise chose?"

"- Car quand des sorciers ont été mordus, ils étaient devenus fous de culpabilité. Quelque chose que j'avais peur que puisse t'arriver. Je savais que tu vomissais chaque soir après la chasse les quelque premiers mois. C'est ce dont Illiona avait peur. C'est pourquoi elle t'a demandé ton age."

Harry garda le silence un moment.

"- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire à propos des autres vampires?"

"- Oh, d'accord. Je ne suis pas le seul qui avait le potentiel pour devenir un sorcier. Il y a quelque d'autres dans le Refuge. Ils peuvent savoir que tu as le pouvoir, mais pas que tu étais entraîné. Le reste ne pourra certainement pas dire que tu es sorcier, mais serons inévitablement attiré vers toi. Ne sois pas surpris si tu te fais beaucoup d'amis très vite. Ils te serons très utile un jour. Et si ce jour tu deviens Rector Lamia. Ce sera très bien si tu ais des suivants."

"- Je ne veux pas devenir Rector Lamia," répliqua Harry un peu choqué.

"- Peut être maintenant tu ne le veux pas. Mais, un jour, je pense que tu pourras devenir un grand leader de vampires. Ce sera un jour glorieux, mon fils. Dommage que je ne puisse y être pour te voir."

"- Quentin..."

"- Calme-toi, Harry. Je ne compte pas mourir avant longtemps. Tu pourras encore passer quelques années avec moi avant que je ne meure dans un soulèvement. Ou dans une bataille avec les loups-garous," fit Quentin puis se leva et fit quelque pas dans la pièce vers la sortie. "Ou dans la chasse."

Harry écouta la voix de Quentin disparaître dans les couloirs en énumérant toutes les façons dont il pouvait mourir. Quentin semblait ne pas se soucier de sa mort, ou l'accepter très facilement.

Harry soupira et se jeta sur son lit. Il entrelaça ses doits et les mit derrière sa tête. Il fixa le plafond comme s'il pouvait lui aider à répondre à toutes ses questions.

Il savait pourquoi sa magie n'avait pas changé. Il arrivait du futur où la magie et les mœurs n'étaient pas liés. S'ils l'étaient, Voldemort aurait été sans pouvoirs bien avant d'avoir tué les ses parents. Il se demandait ce qui avait changé permettant les sorciers devenir mauvais.

Il y avait une autre chose qui le troublait. Illiona disait que sa magie tait pure. Et qu'il était donc un sorcier _blanc_. Mais comment pouvait-il l'être encore avec la liste de victimes qu'il avait? Comment pouvait-il être autre chose que mauvais après autant de meurtres?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Que fait tu, child?"

Harry leva les yeux pour voir devant lui un vampire un peu plus âgé. Il baissa les yeux vers les parchemins sur ses genoux.

"- je garde une trace de ce que m'arrive."

"- Quelle langue utilise tu? Ce n'est pas l'un de ceux que le Rector Lamia nous a fait apprendre."

"- c'est mon langage maternel."

"- tu es une personne très privée. Je peux te comprendre. J'en suis aussi. Ceux qui se rassemblent s'assemblent, quelque fois. Continue à écrire, jeune homme. Je vais rester un peu avec toi."

Harry écrit encore un peu avant de faire une pause et regarder sur la femme vampire.

"- Si je peux demander, quel âge avez vous?"

Le vampire rit.

"- ne t'a-t-on pas dit de jamais demander l'age d'une femme?"

Harry sourit.

"- Si cela peut me pardonner, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir plus de trente ans."

"- Oh, tu me plais! J'étais transformé à l'age de 36 ans."

La femme lui sourit.

"- J'ai deux cent quatorze ans."

Harry eut un léger soupir.

"- j'envie ce que vous devez savoir."

"- A la recherche de connaissances?"

"- Oui. On peut dire cela."

"- Tu es différent des autres jeunes alors. Ils veulent tous le pouvoir. Même le Rector n'en est pas immunisé. Est ce que tu souhaites devenir Rector Lamia un jour, mon garçon?"

"- Non," répondit honnêtement Harry.

"- Je te crois. Malheureusement, les responsabilités ont tendance de tomber sur ceux qui n'en veulent pas. Ils ont aussi tendance à devenir des personnes très fortes. Je voudrais t'en préparer. Si tu vis assez longtemps, un jour, tu seras certainement confronté à ces responsabilités."

"- Vous n'êtes pas la première à ma le dire," répondit doucement Harry. "Cela me désole de voir que j'attire tellement d'attention."

"- je suis désolée pour toi. Je fus chanceuse que l'appel à diriger m'évita. J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas si chanceux."

Harry fut silencieux un moment.

"- pourquoi vous en faire pour moi?"

La femme le regarda un moment.

"- peut être car tu me rappelle mon ami quand il était jeune."

Elle fit une pause.

"- Tu peux m'appeler Lorna, jeune homme, et je vais essayer de t'enseigner ce que je sais."

Harry eut un clignement surpris de yeux.

"- Merci. Merci beaucoup."

Il avait déjà entendu parler des deux anciennes. Lorna était l'une des deux. Aluva était plus responsable mais n'avait pas la connaissance que Lorna possédait. Harry n'avait pas réalisé à laquelle des deux femmes il parlait.

"- Je suis Harry," se présenta-t-il.

Lorna rit.

"- je sais qui tu es, child. Quand tu sera grand je t'appellerais peut être par ton nom. Mais avant tu reste toujours l'un des jeunes pour moi.

Harry rougit.

"- Désolé."

Lorna sourit.

"- Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être. Continue à écrire, jeune homme. Je te parlerais plus tard de nouveau."

"- d'accord."

Lorna se leva et le laissa avec ses journaux. Harry la regarda partir. Il se demandait si Lorna l'aurait approché s'il n'était pas un sorcier. S'il avait été quelqu'un qui n'attirait pas les vampires vers lui. _'Il faut pas chercher à comprendre,'_ se renfrogna-t-il. Il devait apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait de la vieille femme et lui être reconnaissant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

27 ans plus tard

"- Harry! Raconte-nous une histoire!"

"- S'il te plait Harry!"

"- Une histoire à propos de la magie!"

"- S'il te plait!"

"- d'accord, d'accord!" sourit Harry. "Je vais vous raconter une histoire."

"- Tu racontes les meilleures histoires, Harry. Même mieux qu'Aluva."

Harry rougit.

"- La flatterie vous fait gagner une histoire en plus."

"- Ouais!"

Six enfants entre 6 et 10 entouraient le vampire de 44 ans. Il y avait 6 vampires nés et ils avaient le corps qui correspondait à leur âge. Harry était le plus aimé parmi les plus jeunes. Même des vampires un peu plus âgés préféraient venir le demander que d'aller voir l'un des vampires du dernier stade pour qu'ils lui montrent.

Il passait beaucoup de son temps à enseigner, et quand il arrivait de s'arracher des enfants, il traînait avec Jason et son gang ou était avec Lorna. La vampire de 241, la plus ancienne, était devenue une vrai recluse, parlant seulement à Harry et à Quentin. Harry était triste car il savait que Lorna voulait mourir. Son mari était mort il y a cent ans, et elle voulait aller le rejoindre. Harry savait qu'à la suivante bataille avec les loups-garous, elle allait se laisser mourir, en se battant, comme son ami l'a fait avant elle.

De son côté, Jason était devenu un ami très proche. Malgré le fait que Jason était plus vieux que lui, l'homme considérait Harry comme son supérieur. Les autres amis de Jason suivaient leur chef et respectaient Harry au-dessus des autres, sauf le Rector Lamia bien sur. Il réussit à avoir un fan club là où il en voulait pas.

Il n'avait vu Illiona depuis le matin de son arrivée au Refuge. Elle n'y est pas revenue du tout. Quentin est allé la voir à Raveya, mais n'avait pas pu déterminer pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il a dit à Harry.

Ses relations avec Quentin avaient un peu dégradés depuis leur arrivé au Refuge. Il voyait rarement son Sire et il comprit assez vite que sa vie était très différente de ceux des autres vampires. Seuls les vampires nés étaient si proches de leurs parents. Ceux qui étaient transformés, ne restaient avec leurs Sires que les quelques années de naissance et deux ans dans la transition. Ensuite, ils rejoignaient les autres dans le Refuge. Cependant il essayait toujours de savoir s'il avait eu de la chance ou il avant été gâté.

Il y avait plusieurs émotions différentes en lui, mais pas du vide (). De son côté, il avait de multiples raisons de ne pas commencer une relation avec quelqu'un. Le majeur argument, était comme pour les autres vampires : se lier en étant dans la transition était idiot. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à le faire. Et à l'exception de quelques vampires qui se sont liés avant leur dernier stade, mais même ceux là n'avaient pas moins de 90 ans.

Plus le temps passait, plus Harry se demandait s'il devait même essayer de rentrer à la maison. Et il se surprenait à repenser à propos de Voldemort. Même s'il n'était pas confortable, une fois de retour dans son temps, les gens qu'il aimait serons sain et sauf. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, était de survivre jusqu'à son dernier stade et ensuite aller à la recherche de Sorciers. Et là il pourra rentrer. Il ne lui restait à attendre que 56 ans.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

9 années plus tard

"- Il y a trop de bruit là," fit Harry assez fort pour se faire entendre par dessus le son de la musique. "Je vais prendre l'air."

"- Te perds pas," répondit Jason.

"- Je ne serais pas long," répliqua Harry avant de se détourner de la fête organisée à l'occasion 211 ans de Quentin.

Il sortit du Refuge et rentra dans la forêt. Il pouvait toujours voir la lueur des torches de la clairière. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre abattu aussi loin du bruit que possible.

_**"-Font tellement de bruits. Certains n'ont aucun respect pour les autres."**_

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne à côté de lui. Est-ce qu'il entendait des voix ?

_**"- Suis venue là pour s'éloigner des bruits que ces damnés loups-garous faisaient et suis tombée sur un autre vacarme, celui de ces damnés vampires. Qu'est ce qu'un serpent peut donner pour qu'on lui foute la paix ?"**_

Harry eut un clignement des yeux. Il baissa ses yeux au sol pour voir un serpent. Il vit sa tête sortir du tronc sur lequel il était assis. Il ne l'a même pas vu en s'asseyant.

_**"- Excuse-moi ? Es ce que tu as dit qu'il y avait des loups-garous non loin ?"**_

**_"- Qu'est ce que c'est?"_**

Le serpent sortit du tronc et se mit en boule, puis leva sa tête à la hauteur de Harry.

_**"- Tu as dit quelque chose?"**_

_**"- Oui. J'ai demandé si tu as vu des loups-garous par ici?"**_

_**"- Non, pas par ici. A un ou deux jours de marche d'ici. ils se rassemblaient pour une autres de ces batailles avec les vampires qu'il aiment tant."**_

Le serpent pencha de côté sa tête.

_**"- Hey, tu ne serais pas un vampire?"**_

_**"- Oui. Tu es sur qu'ils se rassemblent?"**_

_**"- Bien sur que je suis **sure**. Je ne dirais pas le contraire autrement, idiot."**_

_**"- est ce que cela te dérangerait de venir avec moi?"**_

_**"- Pourquoi faire?"**_

**_"- Nous n'avions aucune idée que les loups-garous se rassemblaient. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi pour dire ce que tu as vu,"_** répondit Harry patiemment.

Le serpent leva sa tête d'un air fier.

_**"- Je suppose que je peux le faire."**_

_**"- ça te dérange si je te porte?"**_

**_"- non. En fait, je devrais être portée,"_** fit-elle tandis que Harry se pencha pour la soulever. **_"Je pense que je devrais te désigner comme mon porteur attitré. Où est ce que je décide d'aller, tu devrais m'y porter."_**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en marchant vers le Refuge.

"- Harry! Où est ce que tu as trouvé ce serpent? Et comment as tu réussi de l'attraper?" demanda un des jeunes vampires très excité.

"- Pas maintenant Lucius. Je te le dirais plus tard.

"- promis ?"

"- Promis," répondit Harry en se hâtant vers Quentin.

"- Leur lien télépathique s'est estompé quand il eut 20 ans, donc il ne pouvait rien lui dire sans que les autres ne l'entendent, sauf s'il le prenait à part.

"- Quentin, puis-je te parler?"

"- Harry! Tu dois rire? C'est une fête! Rolvin et certains autres ont attrapé quelques humains et les ont ramené, joins-toi à nous et calme-toi."

"- Sire, je dois vraiment vous parler."

"- D'accord, parle donc!"

"- En privé, sire."

"- Oh, Harry par de trucs sérieux, c'est mon anniversaire!"

"- Rector Lamia, c'est urgent."

Quentin fronça les sourcils. Harry ne l'as jamais apostrophé par son titre avant. Puis il remarqua le serpent sur son avant bras.

"- Bien," fit-il en suivant Harry dans un coin de la pièce. "Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"- Sire, je suis un Fourchelang."

"- Un Quoi?"

Harry se sentit un peu blasé avant de laisser tomber, les différences temporelles n'avait pas importance là.

"- Ce qui veux dite que je comprends les serpents."

Quentin baissa les yeux vers le serpent sur son bras.

"- Oui," fit Harry. "ça veux dire que j'ai parlé à celui ci. Il a dit qu'il y a des loups-garous qui se ressemblent non loin d'ici."

"- Personne n'a sentit les loups-garous," répondit Quentin. "Je pense que tu as bu trop."

_**"- Combien de loups-garous as tu vu?"**_

**_"- Je n'ai pas compté !"_** protesta le serpent.

_**"- De vine !"**_

_**"- Trois cent à peu près ?"**_

Harry releva les yeux vers Quentin. L'homme le regardait un peu surpris.

"- Je pense que c'est moi qui ai trop bu là."

"- Quentin, il n'a pas compté, mais il pense qu'il à peu près 300 loups-garous là-bas."

"- Il n'est pas possible qu'ils approchent du Refuge sans qu'on les remarque."

"- Es-tu sur ?"

Quentin le fixa un moment.

"- Merde!"

Quentin s'approcha de Rolvin avec hâte. Il était l'un des amis les plus proches de Quentin, ainsi que son second. Quentin lui chuchota des instructions et Harry vit l'homme blanchir avant que l'homme ne s'éloigne pour disparaître dans la forêt.

Rolvin fut de retour une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Il répondit quelque chose à Quentin ce qui le fit pâlir encore plus que son ami. Quentin se retourna vers les autres vampires.

"- Tous les enfants dans les souterrains tout de suite !" cria-t-il. "Amenez tous les enfants dans les souterrains ! Tous les autres avec moi ! Les loups-garous attaquent !"

Harry descendit dans les souterrains avec les autres enfants. Tous les vampires qui étaient dans leurs première et deuxième stade devaient se cacher. La bataille peut se prolonger jusqu'au jour. Seuls qui pouvaient se battre étaient ceux qui avaient atteint leur troisième stade. Cela faisait deux cent douze sous la terre et trois cent et 7 à la surface. Les vampires venaient à peine de récupérer de la précédente attaque de loups-garous, ayant finalement plus de vampires dans le troisième stade que dans la transition. La bataille va de nouveau les abattre.

Harry se tenait près de la sortie du tunnel, armé de son poléarme. Puis qu'il était l'un des meilleurs combattants, il devait empêcher de passer les loups-garous qui seraient arrivé à entrer dans le Refuge pour tuer les enfants. Il avait laissé le serpent dans la chambre quand il est allé chercher son poléarme. Et maintenant il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose qu'attendre. Il y avait à ses cotés Jason et leurs amis: Olivia Waters, Thomas et Lara. Il avait aussi quelque autre enfants, un peu plus âgés qui étaient avec eux: Eric McGonagall, Alcoyne Malfoy et Peter.

"- est ce quel qu'un sait combien de loups-garous attaquent?" demanda Thomas.

"- Près de 300," répondit Harry.

"- Oh, dieux," murmura Olivia.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!

"- ça fait combien ?" demanda Lara.

"- Huit heures, je pense," répondit Jason.

"- Que pensez vous se passe ?" demanda Thomas levant les yeux vers le plafond. "Pensez-vous que nous gagnons ?"

"- Qui sait," fit Peter doucement.

"- Vaut mieux," fit Eric. "Sinon, ils auront l'idée de descendre ici pour débarrasser le monde de tous les vampires !"

"- Il y dix vampires hors du Refuge," fit Alcoyne. "Donc même si nous mourons tous, les vampires survivront."

"- Je ne pense pas que nous allons mourir aujourd'hui," rétorqua Harry sèchement.

"- Pourquoi es-tu si sur ?" demanda Peter.

"- C'est juste que je le suis," fit Harry.

Le groupe plongea dans le silence jusque ce que Olivia ne crie. Olivia était la plus jeune de ceux qui gardaient le tunnel et elle fut la première à en sentir les effets. Harry étrangla son propre cri tandis que son estomac se tordait de faim. Il respira pour arrêter les gémissements qui tentaient d'échapper de ses lèvres. Le Rector Lamia était mort. Il n'y avait plus personne pour contrôler le Désir de Sang.

Harry grogna et leva sa baguette. Il jeta un sort de bouclier pour que ceux qui étaient derrière lui ne puissent sortir à la surface. Il tomba à genoux, entourant ses bras autour de son estomac. Il reposa son front sur le sol et se battit pour se calmer un peu. Il pouvait entendre au moins quatre de ses camarades se fracassent contre la barrière. Il pouvait entendre derrière lui des bruits de pas. Les enfants voulaient manger. Il se releva brusquement et jeta un autre sort de bouclier. Cette fois si pour que les enfants ne s'entre-tuent pas dans leur effort pour atteindre la surface. C'était possible que quelques-uns se fassent piétiner ou écraser. Quelqu'un à la surface devait prendre le rôle du Rector Lamia avant que les enfants ne s'entre-tuent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dix minutes passèrent, mais pour eux ce fut une éternité. Harry put sentir la brûlure dans son estomac se dissiper. Quiconque est devenu le Rector à la place de Quentin, il les sauvait en limitant leur Désir de Sang.

Parmi les bruits qu'il entendait autour de lui, il pouvait reconnaître les gémissements de ceux qui étaient avec lui et, un peu plus loin, les pleurs des plus jeunes. Il s'assit. Olivia, Lara, Peter et Thomas étaient par terre à côté de la barrière. Ils étaient ceux qui gémissaient. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Eric et Alcoyne se lever. Jason le regarda.

"- ça va Harry ?"

"- Je pense que oui, et toi ?"

"- Je pense que ça va."

Il se levèrent tous les deux lentement. Harry enleva la deuxième barrière et se dirigea vers les plus jeunes. Il avait eu raison. Les enfants qui étaient les plus près de la barrière avaient été piétinés. Il s'accroupit à côté de l'enfant le plus proche et sentit son pouls.

Du coin de l'oeil il vit Jason en faire de même avec un autre enfant.

Les vampires qui étaient à peu près en forme essayaient d'aider les plus jeunes : ceux qui avaient été les plus affectés pas la mort du Rector Lamia. Harry avait sa baguette dans sa main valide. Il jetait des sorts de guérison chaque fois qu'il le devait.

Il y en avait tellement. Certains guérissaient qu'avec un peu de salive, mais d'autres avait besoin de sorts. La salive de vampires a des propriétés de guérison assez étonnantes. C'est à se servir quand on veut garder son repas pour une utilisation ultérieure. La salive guérit la plus part des coupures, éraflures et pleurs en quelques secondes. Même si elle est utilisée dans des blessures un peu plus graves ou à elle seule elle ne sera pas utile, elle fait pencher la balance vers la vie.

Quand il pouvait à peine se tenir sur ses jambes, Harry s'éloigna des enfants et revint vers la sortie. Il enleva la barrière qui en interdisait l'entrée et cacha sa baguette. Il ne sentit même pas être tombé sur le sol, il était déjà évanoui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand Harry se réveilla, il reconnut sa chambre. Il était allongé dans son lit. Il bougea et ses muscles protestèrent.

_**"- Arrête de bouger."**_

Harry arrêta. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre qui lui a parlé, et se rappela ce qui c'était passé. Son cœur lui fit mal. Quentin, son sire, était mort.

**_"- Depuis combien je suis là ?"_** demanda-t-il le serpent.

_**"- Je ne sais pas. Un jour ? C'est assez dur d'avoir un repère temporel sans le soleil."**_

**_"- Tu t'y habitueras,"_** répondit Harry.

"- Harry ?"

Harry leva ses yeux pour voir Olivia Waters sur le pas de sa porte.

"- Olivia."

"- Harry, tu t'es réveillé."

Olivia rentra rapidement dans la pièce et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

"- Nous étions si inquiets. Tu t'es évanoui. Tu as sauvé tellement d'enfants hier dans le tunnel. Les adultes qui restent te demandaient depuis la fin de la bataille.

"- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

"- Nous avons gagné, mais... nous avons perdu tellement de monde. Seulement 76 sont revenus. Les loups-garous en ont perdu le même nombre. Notre peuple doit de nouveau guérir cette plaie."

"- Qui est le Rector Lamia?"

Olivia baissa les yeux regarda ses mains. Elle hésita un moment.

"- Je suis désolée, Harry. C'est Michael Donavan."

Harry ferma les yeux.

"- Nous sommes perdus."

"- Harry, il est le Rector maintenant. Nous lui devons le respect."

"- Il nous guidera à notre perte," fit Harry en ouvrant les yeux. "Et Lorna ?"

Olivia secoua la tête.

"- Je suis désolée Harry."

Harry eut le souffle coupé.

"- J'ai perdu mon sire, mes mentors et mon confident en un jour."

"- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Harry, pour soulager ta peine..."

"- Il n'y a rien à dire, Olivia. Tout comme il n'y a rien que je peux faire."

Il referma ses yeux en sentant des larmes les inonder.

"- Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît."

"- d'accord."

Harry se tourna vers le mur tandis que son amie sortait de la pièce. Il essaya de contenir ses larmes, mais en vain. Il sentit le serpent glisser à côté de lui, lui apportant un, quelque maigre qu'il soit, réconfort.

_**"- Allons, allons. Ne pleure pas. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, bientôt."**_

à suivre

--------------------

je n'ai pas trop compris là, mais bon..


	3. 2e chapitre

**Titre:** Blood

**Auteur:** Artemis Luna Diane

**Traductrice:** satine01

**Rating:** R(éventuel NC-17)

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**Disclamer:** Je n'ai rien, moi. Même pas l'histoire. Ah, si ! La traduction :-)

**Spoileur:** de _'HP à l'école de sorciers'_ jusqu'à la fin du 18e chapitre du _'HP et l'ordre du phénix'_, des éléments nouveaux viennent avant le chapitre 19

**ATTENTION !**

**CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENT DES ELEMENTS DE SLASH !**

**SI VOUS AVEZ DES PROBLEMENS AVEC CELA OU AVEC CE PARING... PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

**Coup de pub :** je fais un forum Jeux de Rôle sur Blood, venez voir, on ne peut pas encore y jouer car j'ai pas fini la traduction, mais vous pouvez y lire une version de Blood un peu plus 'dans le jeux'. Adresse : http // blood-ald. forum2jeux. com (sans espaces)

_**Remarques:**_

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié la traduction, mais en fait j'ai plein d'autres trucs à faire, mais je ne lâche pas la traduction, dont ne vous inquiétez pas. Je remercie à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. A plus.

**Chapitre 2: le sang gâché**

_Il faisait noir. Un noir à couper du couteau. Il n'y avait pas de lune, et quelque chose bloquait les étoiles. C'était une nuit parfaite pour chasser. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers ses camarades. Jason et Olivia l'accompagnaient. Les deux vampires lui répondirent avec un sourire aussi éclatant l'un que l'autre, tous les deux très excités. Harry leur répondit avec un sourire en coin._

_Harry et Quentin étaient les seuls vampires qui pouvaient chasser là où ils voulaient. Quentin car il était le Rector Lamia, et Harry, car Quentin lui permettait. Les autres étaient divisés en groupes et avaient des horaires précis. Il n'était pas prudent que tous partent en même temps. Le groupe de ce soir avait 56 membres. Et il se divisait encore en sous-groupes de 7. Chaque sous-groupe allait dans des directions différentes et avait des destinations différentes. Le groupe de Harry avait pour destination un village à deux jours de marche du Refuge. Ils marchaient jusqu'à une heure avant l'aube et puis se cachaient dans un des souterrains qui parcouraient le terrain. Ils avaient quitté le Refuge il y a deux jours. Cette nuit était consacrée à la chasse._

_A part Harry, Jason et Olivia, dans la groupe il y avait aussi Alcoyne Malfoy, Eric McGonagall, Ormond, Elspeth et Michael Donavan. Harry connaissait Alcoyne et Eric assez bien. Les deux vampires étaient les meilleurs combattants qui étaient encore en transition, et comme Harry était un lui aussi, ils se fréquentaient. Ormond et Elspeth ne lui étaient pas très connus, mais étaient assez bien. Michael Donavan était le gardien du groupe pour la chasse. Il avait 107 ans._

_Ils s'approchaient en silence vers le village endormi. Jason, Olivia et lui choisirent une maison. Alcoyne et Eric une autre, et Ormond, Elspeth et Michael Donavan une troisième. Dans la maison qu'ont choisi Harry et ses amis, il y avait trois adultes et quatre enfants. Les vampires choisirent les adultes et s'en nourrirent rapidement, surveillant avec inquiétude l'endroit où les enfants dormaient._

_Dans la maison d'Alcoyne et Eric, dormaient quatre adultes et un enfant. Ils choisirent les deux plus anciens parmi les adultes. Ils avaient été silencieux et efficace._

_Harry et son groupe sortirent de la maison en attendant l'un des deux autres groupe. Alcoyne et Eric sortirent et se joignirent à eux. Ils attendirent un autre moment, mais bientôt ce fut trop long._

_"- Je vais y aller," fit Harry. _

_"- Je viens avec toi," chuchota Jason derrière lui._

_Harry acquiesça, et ils approchèrent ensemble vers la maison du groupe de Michael. Ils y rentrèrent et faillirent crier d'horreur. Le groupe de Michael avait choisi une maison avec quatre adultes et six enfants. Tous les dix humains étaient réveillés et ficelés._

_"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" siffla Harry._

_Elspeth et Ormond semblaient un peu malades. Quoi que c'était, le tout était l'idée de Michael._

_"- Je veux manger, bien sur, tu es contre ?" répondit paresseusement Michael._

_"- Oui je suis contre ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous chassons ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'une telle quantité de sang !"_

_"- Va-t-en, petit Harry, ou tu pourras le regretter."_

_Jason tira Harry par le bras tandis qu'il attrapa son canif. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil dissuasif et il acquiesça relâchant l'arme._

_"- Ne crois pas que tu vas gagner," fit Harry à Michael. "Le Rector Lamia entendra parler de cette monstruosité."_

_Michael lui jeta un coup d'œil noir._

_Harry regarda les deux vampires entassés dans un coin._

_"- Vous devriez manger, tous les deux."_

_Ils acquiescèrent, passèrent à coté de Michael et s'approchèrent des deux adultes. Ils mangèrent et partirent. Michael choisit l'enfant le plus jeune et partit en disant un "- Garde le reste, petit prince."_

_Harry observa les sept humains qui restaient. Les adultes étaient choqués et les enfants pleuraient doucement._

_"- Jason, va-t-en."_

_"- Harry, tu ne devrais pas le faire seul."_

_"- Va-t-en !"_

_Jason soupira avant de sortir à son tour. Harry leva sa baguette._

_"- Obliviate."_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il prit un moment pour calmer son souffle.

Quant il est devenu vampire, quelque chose était arrivé à ses rêves. Il n'avait plus jamais eu des rêves normaux ; ses rêves étaient des souvenirs ou, plus récemment, des présages. Il n'a pas été à l'aise d'en parler avec Quentin, mais quand il l'a fait, celui-ci lui dit que les vampires faisaient souvent des rêves souvenirs, mais il n'a jamais entendu parler des rêves de futur. Ils pensèrent alors que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son statut de sorcier. Les présages concernaient le futur proche. Les événements dont il rêvait se produisaient généralement la journée suivante. La plus part du temps ce n'étaient que des conversations, quelque fois des incidents. Par exemple, il avait rêvé une nuit que Alcoyne et Eric se disputeraient. Le jour suivant, c'est arrivé.

Ce dernier rêve n'était pas cependant une vision du futur. C'était son souvenir de sa première dispute avec le nouveau Rector Lamia. Michael Donavan était un homme froid et sans sentiments. Et un tueur sadique pour un vampire. Il adorait tuer. Il se délectait à terrifier et blesser ceux qu'il allait manger. Harry savait que Quentin était de son avis à propos du vampire, depuis plus longtemps que lui et bien avant que Michael ne rentre dans son dernier stade. Cependant Quentin n'avait rien fait avant qu'il ne soit dans les Années-de-marche-dans-la-lumière-du-jour. Et Harry savait que Quentin l'avait regretté.

Les vampires avaient quelques lois, mais elles étaient bien suivies et respectées. Autant on ne pouvait rien faire contre un vampire qui a tué un autre qui était toujours dans la transition (cela était considéré comme la sélection naturelle), autant un vampire qui tuait un autre qui était lui aussi dans son troisième stade, était torturé et tué à son tour. Quand Michael eut 100 ans, il devint intouchable.

_**"- Tu es réveillé ?"**_

_**"- Oui."**_

_**"- Il y a des gens qui n'ont pas arrêté de venir,"**_ s'est plein le serpent.

_**"- Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quelque chose ?"**_

_**"- Rien que j'ai compris."**_

_**"- Ouais, je pensais aussi."**_

Le serpent bougea et se mit en boule sur sa poitrine.

_**"- au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?"**_

_**"- Harry."**_

Le serpent toucha la joue de Harry avec sa langue.

_**"- Harry,"**_ répéta-t-il.

Puis il se redressa.

_**"- Je n'ai pas encore choisi un nom. Tu peux me donner un nom si tu veux."**_

_**"- Merci," **_ fit Harry avec un léger sourire.

"- Harry ?"

Harry leva les yeux prêts de voir Olivia de nouveau.

"- Illiona."

L'elfe rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit au pied se son lit. Le serpent descendit de sa poitrine et il put s'asseoir.

"- Qui est ton amie ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Elle n'a pas encore trouvé de nom."

Elle acquiesce et resta un moment silencieuse, le dévisageant.

"- Ils savent," fit-elle soudainement.

"- Qui sont-ils et qu'est ce qu'ils savent ?" demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

"- Les anciens vampires savent que tu es un sorcier. Tu as délibérément utilisé la magie pour protéger les plus jeunes vampires."

"- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pensé juste," dit Harry furieux. "Je n'allais pas les laisser mourir !"

"- Ce que tu as fait était bien, mais non nécessaire," fit Illiona en plaçant un doit sur son genou. "Tu ne peux pas rester là tans que Michael Donavan est Rector Lamia."

"- Où est ce que je vais aller ? Je suis toujours en transition. Je ne peux pas survivre par moi-même, quel bon guerrier que je sois."

"- Viens avec moi à Raveya."

"- Venir avec toi dans la cité des elfes ? Pourquoi ?"

"- Nous pouvons te protéger jusque ce que le Rector Lamia change."

"- Je ne peux pas me cacher indéfiniment."

"- Il ne va pas rester Rector Lamia indéfiniment. Les autres vampires vont comprendre assez vite qui il est, et se révolter contre lui."

"- Comment je sais si je peux te faire confiance ?"

"- Est-ce que tu as le choix ?" fit-elle avec un sourire triste. "Si tu reste ou il va te tuer, ou il va t'utiliser. Il peut utiliser ta magie contre ceux qui se révolteront contre lui. Tu pourras finir par tuer des amis à toi. Tu veux en arriver là ?"

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

"- Ce que je veux," fit-il doucement," c'est de rentrer à la maison. Cependant, ce but semble s'éloigner de plus en plus de moi."

"- Si c'est ce que tu veux, Harry," fit Illiona. "Alors un jour tu rentreras chez toi. Il n'y a aucun doute à cela."

Harry eut un reniflement.

"- Je suis content que quelqu'un a plus de confiance en ça que moi," fit Harry en la regardant. "J'irais avec toi à Raveya, Illiona. J'espère seulement de ne pas regretter ma décision par la suite."

Elle se leva.

"- Tu ne le regretteras pas, Harry. On doit partir dés que tu auras parlé aux anciens et au Rector."

"- Bien."

Harry se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Illiona avant de sortir sa baguette et jeter un charme d'allégresse sur ses sacs. Elle semblait très intéressée par sa baguette et tout à coup une pensée frappa Harry. _'Est-ce que les sorciers de maintenant utilisent une baguette ? Ou est ce qu'ils utilisent quelque chose d'autre pour se concentrer sur leur magie ?'_ Il rangea tout sauf ses deux canifs et réduit ses affaires pour les ranger dans sa poche. Il accrocha ses canifs à ses hanches et s'approcha du serpent.

_**"- Accroche-toi autour de mon bras,"**_ fit-il.

_**"- Ne me fais pas tomber,"**_ marmonna le serpent et Harry ne fit que hausser les épaules.

"- Je suis prêt."

"- Alors il est temps de rencontrer les anciens."

Harry suivit Illiona hors de la pièce et ils longèrent le couloir vers l'espace commun au-dessus des quartiers d'habitation. Le silence se fit à son entré. Puis les anciens envoyèrent les plus jeunes hors de la pièce. Jason et Olivia s'arrêtèrent pour lui parler.

"- Harry," fit Jason doucement avec un léger sourire. "Tu es une personne très secrète et avec beaucoup de talent. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de découvrir que tu es sorcier ?"

Il attrapa Harry par le bras.

"- Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi."

"- Ton support m'est très précieux mon ami," fit Harry en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

"- Harry... je ne savais pas tout à l'heure... quand je suis venue... Jason m'a dit, il y quelques moments..." elle m'enferma dans une étreinte. "Oh, Harry ! Je m'en fous si tu es sorcier ! Tu es mon ami ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'a demander."

Quand elle le relâche, elle pleurait.

"- Merci Olivia," fit Harry en essuyant lui aussi quelques larmes. "Quoi que se passera, vous resterez mes amis. Ne l'oubliez pas."

"- Vous devriez y aller tous les deux," fit Illiona tranquillement. "Harry doit souffler un peu avant de rencontrer les anciens."

Les amis de Harry lui firent une dernière étreinte avant de partir dans la profondeur des souterrains. Harry souffla doucement. Il se calma un peu se préparant à faire face aux autres. Les vampires qui étaient dans leurs Années-de-marche-dans-la-lumière-du-jour et qui avaient survécus à la bataille, étaient en cercle en l'attendant. Harry s'avança vers eux, le cœur battant à toute hâte. Illiona n'était que quelques pas derrière lui.

Michael Donavan était assis au milieu du demi-cercle, à un niveau un peu plus haut que les autres, ce qui montrait sa position de Rector Lamia. Un moment plus tard, un autre vampire se leva pour s'approcher de lui. C'était Donny McGregor. Maintenant que Lorna et Aluva étaient mortes, Donny était le plus vieux vampire du Refuge.

"- Harry."

"- Donny."

"- Hier, pendant la bataille, Quentin Smith était tué. Et à cause de la perte du Rector Lamia, tous ceux qui ne sont pas encore passé dans leur troisième stade, et quelques-uns qui y sont déjà, ont été frappés par le Désir de Sang. Le Désir de Sang était si fort que ceux qui le ressentaient ne se souciaient pas de sortir à la surface en plein jour. Cependant tous restèrent dans les sous-sols. Peux-tu en donner la raison ?"

"- J'ai jeté un sort de bouclier sur l'entrée des souterrains pour que personne ne sorte," répondit Harry sans hésitation.

"- Tu as jeté un sort ?"

"- Oui."

"- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu es un sorcier ?"

"- Oui, j'en suis un."

"- Pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne ?"

"- Quentin Smith le savait, ainsi que Illiona, fille des elfes."

"- Illiona," fit Donny à la jeune femme. "Fille du Lord Aliras, est ce que ce vampire dit la vérité ?"

"- Oui. Je savais que Harry était un sorcier. Je savais que Quentin était aussi au courant. Nous avons parlé des pouvoirs de Harry à trois reprises."

"- Et est ce qu'il a dit pourquoi il n'avait dit à personne ?" demanda Donny tandis que le murmure des autres vampires se faisait plus fort.

"- Oui, il avait peur que quelqu'un ne prenne avantage tandis que Harry restait en transition. Une fois Harry entré dans ses Années-de-marche-dans-la-lumière-du-jour, il était prêt de tout raconter. Mais jusque là, il allait s'assurer que personne ne découvre rien."

Donny resta silencieux un moment, comme le reste de vampires. Harry jeta un regard à Michael. Le Rector semblait plus que furieux. Le regard de Donny se posa sur Harry et il lui sourit.

"- Donc, si tu suivais les ordres du Rector Lamia, alors ceci n'est plus nécessaire. Cependant, tu as utilisé la magie sans demander l'autorisation du Rector Lamia."

"- Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry.

Michael se leva.

"- Tu es défendu d'utiliser ta magie. Si tu l'utilise pour quelle que la raison qu'il soit, tu seras exécuté immédiatement."

Les autres vampires fixèrent Michael, choqués, puis ils regardèrent Harry. Celui si acquiesça.

"- Je comprends," fit-il à haute voix, mais ajouta un _'connard'_ dans son esprit.

Michael sourit.

"- Bien."

"- Se sera tout ?" demanda Harry.

"- Tu peux partir," répondit lentement Michael.

Harry se retourna et Illiona le rejoignit quelques pas plus tard.

"- Vite," chuchota-t-elle. "Nous n'avons que trois heures avant l'aube."

Harry et Illiona se glissèrent vers le tunnel qui menait à la surface, sans que personne ne les remarque. Ils remontèrent le tunnel et sortirent dans la partie haute du Refuge. Ils partirent en toute vitesse de la clairière et s'engagèrent dans la forêt. Ils n'avaient pas peur que l'un des anciens vampires les remarque puisqu'ils étaient tous rassemblés pour l'audience de Harry.

"- Dépêche-toi !"

Ils se dépêchèrent parmi les arbres ; les années d'entraînement ont fait d'eux des coureurs silencieux. Harry suivit la princesse des elfes, espérant qu'il ne c'était pas trompé. Quentin lui faisait confiance, et seulement pour cette raison là Harry en faisait de même. Mais cette confiance était très faible, elle pouvait se casser à tout moment. Harry espérait qu'elle n'allait pas le trahir.

Ils bougèrent presque deux heures avant que Illiona ne les conduise dans un souterrain.

"- Nous resterons là pour la journée," fit-elle en s'asseyant, s'appuyant contre le mur et ramenant ses genoux contre son corps. "Une fois la nuit tombée, je nous transporterais magiquement à Raveya."

"- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt ?" demanda Harry s'asseyant à son tour. Il n'était pas essoufflé du tout, sa condition de vampire lui donnant une endurance exceptionnelle.

"- Tu sais beaucoup de choses de la magie, Harry. Tu as été entraîné. Tu sais ce que la magie peut faire. Les autres ne le savent pas. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils l'apprennent si tôt."

"- Je comprends."

"- Je sais," dit Illiona. "Tu sais beaucoup de choses, Harry Potter."

Harry se figea, choqué.

"- Je ne t'ai jamais dit mon nom. Comment tu le sais ?"

"- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Harry Potter. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu."

Harry resta silencieux.

"- Nous savons des choses à propos de toi, Harry Potter, mais elles ne veulent rien dire. Pourquoi t'appelle-t-on par ce titre ? Pourquoi reste ta magie si pure avec tant de morts ? Pourquoi est ce que tu possède le don de parler aux serpents ? Pourquoi est ce que tu utilise une baguette et non un familier pour focaliser ta magie ? Pourquoi est ce que tant de professeurs t'ont enseigné au lieu d'un seul ? Nous ne le savons pas. Nous savons que tu es important et que tu dois rester en vie. Nous savons que tu es plus fort que tout sorcier vivant ou mort. Seuls tes enfants serons aussi puissant que toi. Quelque chose s'est passé quand tu es devenu vampire. Quelque chose qui a changé ta magie et lui fit quelque chose que je craigne assez. Qu'est ce que tu es Harry Potter ? Et d'où est ce que tu viens ?"

"- Comment est ce que tu sais cela ?" demanda Harry toujours choqué.

"- Les Eaux de Raveya savent beaucoup de choses."

Harry fixa ses genoux. Puis, lentement il releva les yeux et regarda dans ceux d'Illiona.

"- Je m'appelle Harold Albus Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter. Je suis l'élève de 5eme année de Hogwarts école de sorcellerie. Je suis né 2OOO ans dans le futur."

Illiona le fixa avec surprise.

"- Pourquoi est ce que je ne l'ai pas vu auparavant ? J'aurais du m'en douter. Pourquoi est ce que tu es là, Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu dans le passé ?"

"- Je ne sais pas ! Un moment j'étais en train de jeter le sort de lumière et l'autre, je me retrouve là, à me faire transformer en vampire ! Je n'ai jamais demandé de venir là ! La seule chose que je voulais est de rentrer chez moi ! Mes amis sont en danger, je dois être là-bas pour les aider !"

Harry se leva brusquement et commença à faire cent pas dans le souterrain.

"- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'a emmené dans le passé et je ne sais pas comment faire pour reverser ça. Je ne sais pas assez à propos de la magie du temps pour faire quoi que ce soit et je n'ai pas encore rencontré de sorciers ici. Les vampires ne savent rien à propos de la magie des sorciers, et les loups-garous me tueront avant que j'aie la chance d'en approcher, et je ne sais pas ce que les elfes peuvent faire. Je ne peux demander à personne de l'aide."

"- Les sorciers de cette époque ne savent rien à propos de la magie temporelle, Harry," fit Illiona avec regret. "Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter le temps ou même le faire ralentir. Les elfes peuvent ralentir et arrêter le temps, mais nous ne pouvons pas le manipuler d'autres manières. On ne peut pas t'aider."

"- Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?" demanda Harry un peu abattu.

"- La seule chose que tu peux faire : attendre."

"- Attendre ?"

"- Tu es immortel, tu te souviens ? Tu seras le même que quand tu avais disparu, non ? Attends jusque quelqu'un ne trouve comment voyager dans le temps, et puis fais-le. Tu peux revenir au même moment sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Tu resteras bien sur un vampire, mais personne ne le saura."

"- D'accord," fit Harry doucement en s'asseyant. "Tu réalise bien sur que je ne veux que personne le sache."

"- Oui. Je vais garder ton secret, mais je dois le dire à deux personnes."

" Oh ?" fit Harry un peu inquiet.

"- Je dois le dire à mon père. Il est après tout le chef de Raveya et il doit savoir."

Harry acquiesça.

"- Je comprends. Et qui est l'autre personne ?"

"- Mon mari, Skya. Je n'ai pas de secrets pour lui."

Harry sourit légèrement.

"- C'est admirable," fit-il avant de se taire un moment. "Ils ne diront rien ?"

"- Non. Ils resteront muets."

Harry acquiesça.

"- D'accord."

Ils restèrent assis dans le silence avant que Illiona ne souri.

"- Contrairement à toi, prince vampire, moi j'ai besoin plus que quatre heures de sommeil. Je te dis bonne journée."

Harry lui sourit en retour.

"- Bonne journée."

Illiona se coucha et se mit les mains sous sa tête. Elle s'endormit tout de suite. Harry se leva et s'éloigna vers un des murs. Il se rassit et s'en adossa en fermant les yeux. Il sentit sa peine monter de nouveau et essaya de calmer sa respiration.

_'Pourquoi est ce que ça s'est passé ? Pourquoi est ce que Quentin est mort ? Je savais que Lorna n'y survivrait pas, mais je n'étais pas prêt que Quentin parte aussi. Je les ai tous perdu...'_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

deux ans plus tard

"- Harry!"

"- Oui ?"

"- Viens là ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !"

Harry eut un froncement de sourcils. Il sortit de derrière sa table après avoir rangé sa plume. Il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers là d'où la voix d'Illiona semblait venir. Il trouva Illiona et Skya avec un homme un peu plus vieux. Harry sentit sa magie bouger. L'homme était un sorcier. Harry observa les trois devant lui avec attention.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Harry, voici Newt McGonagall. Il est d'accord pour t'apprendre la magie."

La mâchoire de Harry se fracassa par terre.

"- Quoi ? Vraiment ?" sourit Harry. "D'accord. Quand est ce qu'on commence ?"

Newt sourit en voyant un tel enthousiasme.

"- Nous pouvons commencer tout de suite, si tu veux."

"- Oui ! Sans problème !"

"- Nous vous laissons seuls," gloussa Skya.

"- Merci !" fit Harry en enfermant les deux elfes dans une étreinte avant qu'ils ne partent.

"- Pourquoi n'irons nous pas dans tes appartements pour commencer ?" demanda Newt.

"- D'accord," fit Harry en montrant le chemin à Newt.

"- Illiona m'a dit que tu es vampire," fit Newt sur un ton de conversation.

"- Oui," répondit Harry méfiant.

"- Alors, quel âge as-tu ?"

"- 55 ans dans la transition."

"- Alors tu reste encore jeune," fit Newt.

L'homme semblait finalement voir qu'il était mal à l'aise.

"- Mon frère est vampire : Eric McGonagall," expliqua-t-il. "Alors n'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais rien."

"- Tu es le frère d'Eric ?" demanda Harry estomaqué. "Tu es resté en contact avec lui ?"

"- Bien sur que je suis resté en contact avec lui ! Je n'allais pas le rejeter juste parce qu'il a eu le malheur d'être transformé. Il est mon grand frère, et il le restera toujours."

"- Quel âge as-tu ?" demanda Harry curieux.

"- Moi ? J'ai 76 ans. Cela aide d'être sorcier, tu sais."

Harry eut un sourire.

"- Je suppose."

"- Et bien," fit finalement Newt quand ils furent dans les quartiers de Harry. "La première étape est de te trouver un familier."

Newt prit place à l'une des chaises à la table de Harry et Harry s'assit sur sa table.

"- Ton familier va t'aider de focaliser ta magie et il vivra aussi longtemps que tu vivras. Rien ne pourra le tuer sauf ta mort."

Newt eut un sourire en coin.

"- Et comme tu es vampire, tu devras choisir avec précautions. Vous seriez lié pour très longtemps."

Harry acquiesça.

"- Quelque chose d'autre ?"

"- Ton familier partagera un lien télépathique avec toi. C'est pour que tu puisses l'appeler si t'en a besoin. Tu n'auras pas besoin de la présence de ton familier tant que la distance qui vous sépare n'est pas trop longue."

"- Longue comment ?"

"- Une journée de marche ? Je n'ai jamais testé."

"- Quel animal peut être utilisé en tant que familier ?"

"- En théorie tout animal possible. Bien que les sorciers choisissent pour la plus part une chouette, un hiboux, un chat, un rat ou une grenouille."

Harry acquiesça.

"- D'accord."

Il pensa un moment. S'il avait été à la maison, il aurait choisi Hedwige. Mais cette pensée était stupide car s'il avait été à la maison il n'aurait pas besoin d'un familier pour cacher sa baguette. Cela ne lui laissait qu'un choix possible.

"- Je reviens," dit-il en se levant.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et découvrit son lit. Il y avait, roulé en boule le serpent qu'il rencontra deux ans plutôt.

_**"- Va-t-en, je veux dormir !"**_

_**"- J'ai besoin de ton aide."**_

Le serpent leva sa tête et le regarda.

_**"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"**_

_**"- J'ai besoin d'un familier et j'aimerais que tu le sois."**_

_**"- Qu'est ce qu'un familier ?"**_

Harry ne vit Newt rentrer dans la chambre.

_**"- Un familier m'aidera de me concentrer sur ma magie pour pouvoir faire des sorts."**_

_**"- Qu'est arrivé à ta baguette ?"**_

_**"- Je dois la cacher. Personne ne doit connaître son existence. J'ai besoin d'un familier. Tu étais mon premier choix."**_

Le serpent resta silencieux un moment.

_**"- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?"**_ demanda-t-il doucement.

_**"- Je ne sais pas."**_

Le serpent eut un moment d'hésitation avant de se relaxer.

_**"- D'accord, je t'aiderai, Harry."**_

Harry sourit.

_**"- Merci."**_

Il lui proposa son bras et le serpent y grimpa.

_**"- Mais j'attends une compensation,"**_ fit-il pompeusement.

_**"- Oh ? Comme quoi ?"**_

_**"- Une douzaine de souris fraîchement attrapées."**_

Harry rit.

_**"- D'accord."**_

Il se retourna et stoppa en voyant Newt le fixer.

"- Tu peux parler aux serpents ?"

"- Oui."

"- Ce n'est pas un trait propre aux vampires, n'est ce pas ? Eric ne m'en a jamais parlé."

"- C'est quelque chose dont je pouvais faire avant de devenir vampire."

"- Est-ce que ce sera ton familier ?"

"- Oui," fit Harry pour se tut un moment. "Elle demande si cela va faire mal?"

"- Non. Cela ne fit pas mal. Ou en tout cas c'est ce que mon familier m'a dit."

_**"- Il dit que ça ne va sûrement pas faire mal,"**_ fit Harry doucement.

_**"- Bien,"**_ dit le serpent._** "Si ça fait mal je te mordrai."**_

Harry eut un sourire.

_**"- Pourquoi est ce que cela ne me surprends pas ?"**_

"- Viens," fit Newt. "Cela ne prendra pas longtemps."

Harry s'assit de nouveau et plaça le serpent sur sa table. Newt s'approcha d'eux et plaça une de ses mains au-dessus de la tête de Harry. Il plaça son autre main sur le corps du serpent. Il était un tout petit peu inquiet en le faisant mais cela ne se voyait presque pas. Il ferma les yeux.

Newt ne dit un mot, mais Harry sentit son esprit se faire accrocher. Il commença par résister, mais ensuite se laissa faire. Il aurait du demander comment ça marchait. Restant toujours sur ses gardes, il se laissa faire encore un peu. Il sentit quelque chose entourer son esprit avant de réaliser ce que c'était. C'était le serpent. Son familier. Il nota à peine la fin de la cérémonie tant il était plongé dans cette merveilleuse sensation qu'était de sentir son familier. Il se sentit cependant revenir quelques instant plus tard. Il ouvrit les yeux en se demandant quand il les avait refermé.

Il trouva Newt à le regarder avec un sourire chaleureux.

"- Félicitations. C'est réussi."

Harry sourit à son tour.

"- Je sais. Je peux la sentir."

Il se tourna vers le serpent qui les fixait étrangement.

_**"- Je peux te sentir,"**_ fit-elle doucement. _**"Je peux sentir tes émotions. Tu es heureux que nous soyons liés. Je le suis aussi."**_

_**"- Je suis très heureux que nous soyons liés,"**_ confirma Harry.

"- Je vais vous laisser à vous démêler dans votre lien. Nous n'allons pas essayer de faire de la magie avant un moment encore," fit Newt.

"- Merci Newt," fit Harry.

"- De rien, Harry," répondit New en sortant de la chambre.

_**"- J'ai choisi mon nom,"**_ fit le serpent.

_**"- Et quel est-il ?"**_ demanda Harry curieux.

_**"- Yui."**_

_**"- C'est un nom Japonais... comment sais tu le japonais ?"**_

Le serpent hésita.

_**"- Je pense que je le sais car tu le sais."**_

Yui leva sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Harry.

_**"- Et puis tu connais combien de langages ?"**_

Harry eut un soupir.

_**"- Un peu beaucoup : le grec, le latin, le gaélique, l'anglais moderne, le l'anglais ancien, du japonais, un peu d'elfique et le fourchelang."**_

_**"- Qui t'as appris ?"**_

_**"- J'ai reçu le don de parler le fourchelang quand j'étais bébé. J'ai appris l'anglais moderne quand j'ai grandi. Quand j'ai été à l'école j'ai appris un peu de l'anglais ancien. J'ai commencé à apprendre le latin en venant à Hogwarts et je l'ai fini ici. Quentin, mon sire m'a appris le grec et le gaélique. Lorna, mon mentor m'a appris le Japonais. Skya et Illiona m'ont appris l'elfique."**_

_**"- Tu t'apprête à en apprendre plus ?"**_

Harry eut un sourire.

_**"- Sûrement."**_

_**"- Comme quoi ?" **_

_**"- L'égyptien, l'allemand, le russe, l'italien, le français et le chinois,"**_ sourit Harry. _**"Mais je devrais attendre pour apprendre certains d'entre eux. L'égyptien et le français je peux apprendre immédiatement. Les autres, il faut attendre une centaine d'années pour avoir les langages modernes.**_

_**"- Tu prévois de vivre éternellement ou quoi ?"**_

Harry sourit.

_**"- Nan, juste prévois de voyager dans le temps."**_

_**"- Juste de voyager dans le temps,"**_ se moqua Yui. _**"Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu es fou allier. Mais que dis je, tu es fou allier, tu es un putain de vampire. Tous les vampires sont fous."**_

Harry sourit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques jours après sa leçon avec Newt, Harry croisa Skya.

"- Bonjour Harry. Fini avec ta leçon ?"

"- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler."

"- Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe au Refuge."

"- Oui. Personne ne veut me le dire."

"- Ils ne veulent pas te faire du mal."

"- c'est pire de ne rien savoir. Mon imagination est très vive."

Skya soupira.

"- Michael est déterminé d'agrandir le plus possible les rangs des vampires. Il ordonne à ceux qui sont déjà adultes de se lier, et à ceux qui vont le devenir aussi. Il a ordonné aussi à transformer tous ceux qui ont le potentiel d'être vampires," Skya fit une pause. "Il tue aussi ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui. Ton amie Lara a été tuée."

Harry acquiesça doucement.

"- Qu'en est-il de Jason et Olivia ?"

"- Il les pousse à bout. Il veut qu'ils fassent quelque chose qu'il puisse utiliser contre eux pour les tuer. Puisqu'il ne peut t'avoir, il veut tuer tes amis. Lara fut tuée car elle avait dit que Michael était jaloux et avait peur de toi."

"- Elle aurait du se taire," fit amèrement Harry.

"- Les autres vampires ne sont pas encore prêts à l'affronter. Ils sentent qu'il utilise son rang et essai de monter qu'il peut être aussi bon que Quentin : un des meilleurs Rectors Lamia."

"- Combien encore il leur faudra pour réellement comprendre quel trou du cul il est ?"

Skya cligna des yeux.

"- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils lui donneront une dizaine d'années, ou peut être une vingtaine pour voir s'il peut les guider normalement."

"- combien de vampires sont nés ?"

"- 36 vampires nés et 16 transformés."

"- Qu'essaie-t-il de faire ? De reconstruire le Refuge en une nuit ?"

"- Cela ne me surprendra pas," répondit doucement Skya.

"- Et les loups-garous ?"

"- Leurs pertes sont beaucoup plus graves. Le temps qu'ils récupèrent leurs forces pour attaquer les vampires de nouveau, il y en aura assez pour leur résister. Ils ont beaucoup misé sur cette bataille. Ils avaient compté sur l'élément de surprise et le nombre beaucoup plus grand que celui de vampires. Ton avertissement et le fait qu'ils n'aient pas prévu le bon nombre de vampires adultes leur a coûté la victoire. Et de même que la surprise que tu leur as réservé en utilisant tes pouvoirs. Ils avaient fait exprès d'attaquer Quentin pour le tuer. Cela leur a pris du temps, mais ils l'avaient réussi. La plus grande partie des pertes étaient durant les dix minutes où il n'y avait pas de Rector Lamia."

Harry acquiesça lentement.

"- Merci, Skya."

"- De rien Harry."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il y avait quelque chose quand Harry utilisait Yui pour faire de la magie qui lui faisait du bien. Il aimait vraiment le fait qu'il n'ait qu'à penser à quelque chose pour le faire. Il n'était plus obligé d'utiliser les formules.

La magie des familiers était le bien réincarné. Il n'était pas possible de jeter un sortilège mauvais, ou qui pouvait d'une manière ou une autre faire du mal. Il pouvait transplaner, jeter de sortilèges de défense et des sortilèges de tous les jours comme un sort de nettoyage, mais pas de mauvais sorts... donc pas de sort de jambe en coton avec la magie des familiers. S'il voulait utiliser ces sorts là il devait utiliser sa baguette.

Yui disait que ça chatouillait quand il jetait des sorts. Harry avait peur que ça ne la dérange, mais elle l'avait rassuré que c'était plutôt le contraire. Que ça lui plaisait. Harry se demandait après coup si ça chatouillait vraiment ou si ça faisait autre chose aussi. Car Yui semblait vraiment relaxé après qu'il ait jeté quelques sorts.

Quelques semaines après l'arrivé de Newt, Harry eut une autre expérience unique. Il a couché avec un elfe. Ledit elfe était son premier partenaire masculin. Après coup Harry réalisa qu'il avait plus appris sur son propre sexe que sur l'opposé. Et autant que coucher avec un elfe était plaisant, il préférait les vampires. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un humain, alors il ne pouvait les inclure dans l'équation.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

20 ans plus tard

"- Harry ? Est-ce que tu va bien ?"

Harry appuya sa main sur son ventre. Il leva les yeux vers Newt.

"- J'ai faim, mais je me suis nourri hier."

Illiona le regarda brusquement.

"- Est-ce qu'il est possible que Michael soit mort ?"

Harry la regarda avec une lueur de réalisation.

"- Mais si Michael est mort, pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas aussi touché que la dernière fois ?"

"- Et bien, tu as quel âge ? 75 ans dans la transition, non ?" fit Skya. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez pour avoir une bonne volonté ? Une volonté grâce à laquelle tu peux te maîtriser ?"

"- Non," fit Illiona en secouant la tête. "90 ans est le bon âge pour contrôler le désir de sang."

"- Alors comment expliques-tu la réaction de Harry ?" fit Skya.

"- Et bien, Harry est une personne très puissante," fit Newt. "Il est possible que sa volonté se soit développée plus facilement."

"- Et Harry est toujours là," fit Harry d'une voix roque.

Illiona eut un gloussement.

"- Désolé Harry."

Ils entendirent tous l'estomac de Harry grogner.

"- J'ai vraiment faim," fit-il.

Ils le regardèrent, inquiets.

"- Faut-il qu'on te laisse ?" demanda Newt avec précautions.

"- Je ne sais pas," fit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. "Je sais que j'ai faim, mais je ne ressens pas le besoin d'aller chercher une proie."

Illiona fronça les sourcils.

"- C'est exactement comme ça que la mort d'un Rector Lamia affecte quelqu'un qui maîtrise son désir de sang."

"- Alors Harry aurait développé son maîtrise de désir de sang ?" dit Newt. "Mais tu viens de dire que c'est impossible."

"- Peut être que ça l'est," répliqua Illiona.

"- Je suis toujours là," ajouta Harry exaspéré. "Et pas seulement je suis là, mais mes oreilles sont intactes. Vous pouvez me parler directement."

Skya gloussa et Illiona et Newt eurent l'air gênés.

"- Désolé Harry."

"- Nous devons confirmer la perte du Rector Lamia," fit Illiona. "Je vais y aller."

"- D'accord," firent les autres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deux jours plus tard, Harry était en train de s'approcher du Refuge. Michael Donavan était mort. A sa place, ce fut Eric McGonagall qui devint le Rector Lamia. Harry entra dans le tunnel et se dirigea vers la pièce commune du Refuge. Une fois de plus son entrée amena un silence à couper du couteau. Puis il eut des cris.

"- Harry est revenu !"

"- Harry est de retour !"

"- Il est revenu !"

"- Je t'avais dit qu'il reviendra !"

Harry fut entouré des vampires en transition excités. Ils étaient ceux qu'il avait enseigné, ceux avec qui il avait joué. Il fut passé d'étreinte en étreinte.

"- Je suis si contente que tu es revenu !"

"- Nous le sommes tous !"

"- Tu nous as manqué !"

Quand il fut finalement relâché par ses admirateurs, il vit Jason et Olivia. Les trois se perdirent dans une autre étreinte. Ils riaient et se taquinaient, simplement contents d'être réunis après cette séparation prolongée.

"- Ahem."

Les trois vampires levèrent les yeux pour voir Eric McGonagall et Alcoyne Malfoy les observer. Ils se calmèrent. Eric tendit sa main, et Harry serra l'avant bras du Rector. La poignée d'Eric était aussi forte que la sienne.

"- Content de te voir de retour, Harry."

Des "festivités" ont été organisées. De son côté, Harry ne connaissait pas chaque vampire, mais ceux derniers le connaissaient tous. Il était très aimé et respecté. Son départ du Refuge fut un fait très contrariant pour les vampires les plus jeunes, et ils placèrent le blâme sur Michael Donavan. Ils se turent cependant, et ce fut grâce à cela qu'ils survécurent le règne de Donavan. Les vampires qui étaient au milieu de leur transition et plus haut, étaient aussi très contrariés. L'idée de laisser un vampire en transition quitter le Refuge sans protection était très choquant. Ils savaient par contre la raison exacte du départ. La haine de Michael envers Harry était une grande surprise pour eux. Harry aurait été dans un danger encore plus grand s'il était resté.

Harry reprit sa vie habituelle au Refuge très vite. Il continuait à enseigner les plus jeunes et à peaufiner ses connaissances. Une fois pas mois il revenait à Raveya pour ses leçons avec Newt. Yui était une source de fascination constante pour les jeunes vampires. Harry dut avoir près de six conversations avec elle avant qu'elle arrête de mordre tout le monde.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

25 ans plus tard

"- Aujourd'hui est le jour."

"- Je sais."

"- Nerveux ?"

"- Oui."

"- Ca ne fait pas mal."

Harry regarda Jason.

"- Et cela venant du vampire qui s'enfuit pour se cacher dans sa chambre pour la fin de sa transition."

Jason sourit.

"- Ouais. C'est moi."

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Lequel sourire se fana lentement. Celui de Jason aussi. La transition était terminée. Harry était en train de changer.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit ses muscles se tendre. Il se laissa tomber au sol. Un autre gémissement quand le feu s'alluma dans son ventre. Il put entendre Jason l'appeler, mais ne pouvait dire ce que celui-ci disait. Et puis vinrent les ténèbres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry se réveilla lentement et sentit tout de suite qu'il avait mal partout dans son corps.

"- Harry ? Oh, merci Dieu tout puissant."

Harry vit Olivia.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- Quand ta transition fut terminée, tu t'es écroulé, gémissant de douleur. Personne ne savait pourquoi cela te faisait mal. Ils sont allés chercher Illiona et le frère d'Eric qui est sorcier."

"- Newt. Il est mon professeur."

"- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui c'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Non. Est-ce que je suis un vrai vampire ou est ce que je suis resté en transition ?"

"- Tu es un vampire dans tes Années-de-marche-dans-la-lumière-du-jour."

"- Au moins ça de bien."

"- Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ?"

"- Jason. Ça va, je pense. Je suis très fatigue. J'ai l'impression de m'être battu contre un loup-garou et avoir perdu."

Jason sourit doucement.

"- Bien, si tu fais des jeux de mots, alors tu vas mieux."

"- Pourquoi cela ne me surprends pas de savoir que tu ne peux pas passer ta fin de transition tranquillement."

Harry sourit à Illiona et Newt.

"- Je pense que vous savez ce qui c'est passé ?"

"- Tu veux dire autre que le fait que tu sois tombé et que tu as crié comme si on t'égorgeait ?" demanda Newt. "Non, pas encore. Nous devons t'examiner."

"- Jason, Olivia, si vous pouviez nous laisser un moment," fit gentiment Illiona.

Olivia et Jason quittèrent la pièce un peu inquiets.

L'elfe et le sorcier examinèrent la magie de Harry avec attention. Ils l'examinèrent aussi, se demandant si physiquement il avait changé.

"- Et bien," fit Newt s'asseyant enfin. "Il n'y a pas de doutes. C'est ta magie qui a causé tant de peine. Les changements étaient plus complexes que pour un vampire normal. Puisqu'il y avait plus de choses à changer. Ton corps voulait changer, en avait besoin, mais ta magie n'était pas encore prête."

"- Est-ce que ma magie a été blessée ?"

"- Non, pas blessée, mais définitivement changée," fit Illiona. "Je pensais que nous avons vu le pic de ta magie lors de ton 90eme anniversaire. Ta magie a de nouveau augmenté en puissance."

"- Génial. Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?"

"- Honnêtement, on n'en sait rien. Nous ne savons pas assez à propos de ta magie pour même deviner de quoi tu es capable maintenant."

"- Est-ce que ça se voit beaucoup ?" fit Harry avec un soupir.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Newt.

"- Quand je rentrerai chez moi, est ce qu'ils verront tout de suite que je suis changé ?"

"- Ils vont savoir que quelque chose s'est passé, mais à moins de connaître comment examiner ta magie et être familier avec celle d'avant, et savoir quoi chercher, ils ne pourront dire que s'est-il passé," répondit Illiona.

"- J'espere que tu as raison," fit doucement Harry.

_**"- Harry?"**_

_**"- Yui," **_fit Harry soulagé._** "Est ce que tu vas bien? Est ce que ma fin de transition t'as fait mal?"**_

_**"- Non, mais je me suis inquietée pour toi. Ils m'ont defedu de venir à côté de toi. Mais je ne pouvais te laisser seul. J'ai mordu le Rector Lamia."**_

La machoire de Harry se fracassa par terre.

_**"- Yui!"**_

_**"- Je suis désolée!"**_

Illiona rit.

"- A juger par ton expression, elle t'a dit qu'elle a mordu Eric."

"- Oui, et ce n'est pas drole," rpliqua Harry avec un coup d'oeil noir vers une Illiona riante et un Newt souriant.

"- Eric a dit qu'il ne l'en voulait pas. Il savait qu'elle était seulement très inquiete."

"- Mais elle n'aurait du pas le faire quand même," fit Harry et regarda sombrement Yui.

Yui se mit en boule sur le lit, sa tête reposant sur son corps.

L'expression de Harry se fit tendre.

_**"- Yui, viens là."**_

Yui glissa doucement et vint se lover sur son torse. Elle laissa echapper un leger sifflement de confort.

"- Alors, qu'est ce que tu va faire maintenant?" demanda Newt.

"- Et bien, je vais me reposer, pour commencer... et puis, je vais partir du Refuge. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux voir, faire et apprendre."

"- Mais tu vas revenir?" demanda Illiona.

"- Certainement, oui."

"- Alors nous attendrons ton retour," fit-elle.

"- Je dois partir," fit Newt à son tour. "Je represente une trop grande tentation pour les vampires plus jeunes."

"- Alors à la prochaine, Maître."

"- A la prochaine, Apprenti."

"- Je vais aussi y aller. A la prochaine, prince vampire."

"- A la prochaine, princesse des elfes."

Illiona et Newt lui sourirent avant de partir.

"- Repose toit bien!" recomenda Illiona par-dessus de son épaule.

"- Oui, maman," repondit Harry et il entendit son rire la suivre le long du couloir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

deux ans plus tard

Harry était assis sur une place au sable fin sous le soleil chauffant. Il était assez prés de l'eau pour que celle ci lui touche les bouts des chaussures. A côté de lui, Yui prenait un bain de soleil. Il sourit en l'entendant ronfler.

Ils étaient en ce moment là où un jour sera l'Italie. Dans une centaine d'années, l'Empire Romain va envahir l'Angleterre. Harry se demandait ce que les Romains vont penser du lieu de naissance de la magie. L'Angleterre accueillait les seuls vampires qu'on connaissait, les seuls loups-garous et la majorité des elfes. Il y avait plus d'êtres magiques. Et surtout un plus grand choix de dragons et autres bêtes.

Il avait parlé à une grande quantité de personnes, et avait appris pas mal de choses. Il avait tout écrit, voulant se rappeler de tout. Il avait laissé tous ses journaux au Refuge, sous un sortilège de protection, sauf un qu'il avait avec lui. Ses voyages avaient rallongé les paragraphes de ses journaux, en conséquent il était en train de remplir son troisième depuis le début de son voyage.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était parti et ses amis lui manquaient, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à revenir. Il avait encore des choses à faire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

1 an plus tard

Harry marchait dans un champ de riz quand il sentit une faim soudaine le tirailler. Il s'arrêta doucement. Son estomac émit un grognement.

_**"- Harry ?"**_

_**"- Eric McGonagall est mort."**_

_**"- Est-ce que tu vas bien?"**_

_**"- Oui, mais nous devons revenir au Refuge."**_

_**"- Tu veux voyager pour le chemin de retour ou transplaner?"**_

_**"- Transplaner. Nous le ferons par étapes, sinon nous nous désintégrerons."**_

_**"- D'accord."**_

Harry disparut et réapparut à la frontière de l'Inde. Ils se reposèrent pour quelques minutes avant le saut suivant.

_**"- Cela fait déjà dix minutes. La faim aurait du déjà s'arrêter. Pourquoi personne ne prends le relais?"**_

_**"- Peut être il y a une bataille?"**_

_**"- Avec qui ? Les loups-garous sont encore faibles, les elfes sont nos amis, les sorciers ne peuvent pas faire du mal et les humains ne savent pas où nous trouver."**_

_**"- Un soulèvement?"**_

_**"- Il n'y avait aucun problème quand nous sommes partis. Tout le monde était content avec Eric."**_

Tous les deux se turent.

_**"- Nous pouvons y aller,"**_ fit Yui.

_**"- Je sais,"**_ dit Harry, avant de soupirer. _**"Allons-y."**_

Leur arrêt suivant était un lieu pas loin de Rome.

_**"- La faim diminue,"**_ fit Harry doucement. _**"Mais elle ne s'en va pas. Si quelqu'un a bien prit la main, il n'a aucune idée de comment contrôler le désir de sang. Il n'est pas assez fort."**_

Leur arrêt suivant était une centaine de miles au sud de Thèbes. Puis vingt miles à l'ouest de Sparte. Ensuite six miles au sud de Paris et enfin la maison.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il faisait nuit au Refuge et ils étaient assez chanceux à cause de ça. Les vampires étaient hors contrôle. Le peu d'influence qu'on avait sur le désir de sang ne suffisait pas aux plus jeunes. Les plus anciens essayaient de retenir les jeunes dans le Refuge, mais certains en sortaient. Harry attrapa un gamin de quatre ans qui essaya de passer à côté de lui. Il prit l'enfant d'un poignet de fer et s'avança vers l'endroit où il voyait les adultes.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?" cria-t-il.

"- Harry !"

"- Ormond ?"

"- Tout devient fou !"

"- Que se passe-t-il ?"

"- Alcoyne a tué Eric !"

"- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils étaient liés ! Ils avait un enfant ! Que s'est-il passé ?"

"- Elle l'a vu avec une autre femme et les a tous les deux tué là où ils se trouvaient !"

"- Merlin tout puissant !" fit Harry.

"- Elle est le nouveau Rector Lamia, mais sa peine l'empêche de se contrôler ! Elle ne peut contenir le désir de sang ! Et l'Aurore est à moins d'une heure !"

"- Où est-elle ?"

"- En bas, dans les tunnels, à côté des corps !"

"- Attrape !" cria Harry lui passant le gamin.

Il courut alors le long du couloir descendant à la recherche d'Alcoyne. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes, mais finalement il la trouva en entendant ses pleurs.

"- Alcoyne ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"- Harry. Tu es revenu."

"- Alcoyne, tu dois te reprendre et contrôler le désir de sang. L'aurore arrive et tous les vampires sont à la surface."

"- Je ne peux pas," chuchota-t-elle. "Je n'en suis pas capable."

"- Si tu l'es. Concentre-toi, Alcoyne. Je sais que tu peux le faire."

"- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne le voulais pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait le rituel ! Laisse-moi tranquille !"

"- Alcoyne, si tu ne prends pas le contrôle, tous ceux qui sont encore jeunes vont mourir !"

"- Je ne peux pas le faire," murmura-t-elle. "Je ne peux juste pas !"

Harry se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

"- S'il te plaît, Alcoyne. Je ne veux pas perdre plus d'amis !"

"- Soulage-moi en, Harry."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Deviens Rector Lamia. Laisse moi mourir et gardes ceux de la surface en vie. S'il te plaît deviens le Rector !"

"- Alcoyne, je ne veux pas être le leader," dit-il choqué.

"- Alors ils vont tous mourir."

Harry la fixa un moment.

"- Je vais le faire," soupira-t-il doucement. "Je vais le faire."

Alcoyne prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"- Je suis désolée, Harry."

"- Pas autant que moi."

Elle mordit sa paume de main, et il eut un sifflement de douleur. Alcoyne n'a jamais été gentille. Harry mordit sa paume à elle tandis qu'elle mordit son autre paume. Une fois qu'il mordit sa deuxième paume, ils mirent leurs mains les unes contre les autres, mélangeant leur sang, en laissant couler au sol. Alcoyne s'avança et mordit son cou, lui exposant son cou à elle. Harry le lui mordit aussi, et le sang commença à couler entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alcoyne arrêta de sucer son sang mais s'accrocha plus à ses poignets. Harry continua à se nourrir.

Son étreinte se relâcha et elle devint molle dans ses bras. Il continuait à se nourrir. Ce n'est que quand plus aucune goûte de sang ne restait dans son corps qu'il la lâcha, la mettant gentiment au sol. Le sang d'Alcoyne brûlait son estomac. Sa peau était en feu et il cria. Il essaya de soulager la douleur et doucement, la brûlure diminua. Il commença à sentir des changements. A sentir chaque vampire en lui. Est-ce que les autres ressentaient ça aussi ? Il prit en main la brûlure et elle cessa complètement. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Est ce qu'il avait été capable de sauver les enfants ?

Il entendit bientôt des pas courant vers la salle commune. Les autres vampires descendaient par le tunnel. Harry eut un soupir de soulagement. Certains avaient des blessures, mais arrivaient à marcher, alors que d'autres étaient portés par les plus âgés. Mais tous descendaient dans les souterrains. Leur désir de sang était sous contrôle.

"- Harry !" cria une voix familière.

"- Jason !"

"- Qu'est s'est-il passé ?" fit Jason courant vers lui, mais il s'arrêta net à quelque pas. "Dieu tout puissant ! Tu es le Rector Lamia !"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

à suivre...


End file.
